Crónicas de un Planeta perdido
by Wolfowar
Summary: Devon y Vivienne son un par de investigadores , que podrían darle a Krystal la repuesta que buscó desde un inicio : ¿Qué le paso a su planeta? Actualizado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos , Buenos días/Tardes/ Noches ( Depende del momento en que estés , además con el mundo como va , ya no se sabe ) , este es un fanfic tratando de recuperar el proyecto que dejé abandonado en esta sección espero sea de su agrado , acepto de todo criticas , consejos , piedras y demás , que lo disfruten

**Crónicas de un Planeta Perdido **

Han pasado 2 meses desde los eventos de los Aparoides , la flora y fauna que había sido destruida en Sauria , junto con las construcciones afectadas de Corneria se habían restablecido de forma rápida y eficiente , En Sauria los pobladores podían vivir en paz nuevamente , mientras que en Corneria todo había vuelto a ser lo mismo , sino mejor , que antes de la llegada de los Aparoides , pero cabe tomar en cuento los grandes esfuerzos que se hicieron para el bien de esas ciudades , como los pobladores no podían viajar a otros planetas , se refugiaban en partes que no habían sido afectadas en exceso por los Aparoides mientras la reconstrucción se llevaba a cabo , al menos eso en Corneria , en Sauria los mismos habitantes tuvieron que recomponer lo perdido , no era extraño ver como los grandes y pacíficos dinosaurios herbívoros en colaboración con otras especies se unían para afrontar la crisis .

Pero , ¿ que tal si algo cambió ? , los aparoides estaban muertos ,y muertos se quedarían , pero y si su devastadora presencia despertó algo que era peor , ¿habría esta vez salvación para el Sistema Lylat? ...

Era de tarde en los prados nevados , y un RedEye ( un T-rex de Star Fox ) tenía un presuroso camino a través de ellos, lejos , muy lejos del territorio de la tribu Snowhorn , sus pasos gigantescos hacían estremecer la tierra que pisaba , pero , ¿ A que le puede tener miedo un gigante? , depredador de primera , su presencia hacía que los animales corrieran escondidos , este RedEye no estaba huyendo , estaba consiguiendo su almuerzo , sus gigantescos pasos , sus colmillos , tenía el viento a su favor , de repente , choca contra la entrada de una cueva de manera brusca , ésta era muy pequeña como para que un ser de su tamaño pudiera entrar , el RedEye quedó mirando la entrada a la cueva con Ira , rugió , y se fue , estaba fuera del alcance de lo que sea que estaba siguiendo .

-Estuvo...cerca- Dijo un Lobo sentado en el fondo de la cueva con las piernas estiradas y con sus brazos de apoyo , observando como a lo lejos el gran depredador se marchaba.

-¡Mira! , ¡Mira el problema en el que nos metimos!- Dijo una gata lanzándole nieve con el pie al pobre lobo desde el lado derecho del mismo .

El lobo solo la observó , estaba con sus manos en la cintura , como típicamente lo hacía cuando se enojaba , o como el decía "cuando tiene sed de sangre" , -Cálmate , ya se fue , ¿ No ves?- Dijo el Lobo de forma calmada y con los ojos entrecerrados .

-¡No! , ¡No se fue! , ¡Está por allí esperando! , por si no lo sabías genio: Esas cosas no se alejan mucho de su territorio , y... ¡nosotros estamos OBVIAMENTE en su territorio!- Respondió la gata que no tenía intenciones de calmarse de ninguna manera .

El era un Lobo café , con una franja blanca en su frente , desde su nariz hasta en medio de sus orejas , Tenía un suéter de color negro y un pantalón color gris oscuro , una mochila también negra en su espalda , su cola estaba casi como que si fuera un adorno , ella era una Gata siamés , con un color negro en su cara y en sus extremidades , pero en ella era muy leve , tenía un suéter rosa oscuro y un pantalón café , una mochila de color café en su espalda , su cola estaba completamente erizada , aparentemente por el enojo con el Lobo .

-¿Sabes? , he pensado que tienes muy serios problemas de paranoia- Dijo el lobo señalándola con el índice siendo sacudido , como dejando esa carga inestable sobre ella .

-¿Que? , ¿ Como puedes ser tan- La gata no pudo completar su frase cuando un gran rugido la hizo asustar de tal manera que se lanzó sobre el lobo para abrazarlo fuertemente ...

El salto fue con tanta fuerza que casi acuesta al lobo , éste , imperturbable , la miró de manera extraña , aparentemente el no había sido sorprendido por el rugido .

-Disculpa ... ¿qué decías ?- Dijo el Lobo mirandola extraño - Tus instintos no son de mucha ayuda a veces ¿ Verdad? - Añadió .

-¿Ah? , ¡Perdón!- Dijo la gata dándose cuenta de que era lo que había hecho , se levantó de manera brusca , poniéndose en frente de el .

-Vivienne ... debes evitar asustarte de esa forma- Dijo el lobo de una manera un tanto fría , como enseñándole una lección .

-Devon , tu sabes ... se me hace difícil... - Dijo Vivienne abrazándose a si misma y con la mirada baja .

-No es algo muy importante , olvídalo - Dijo Devon de forma mas amistosa y casi sonriendo .

-Pero ... que les pasa a estas cosas , ¿ Y ese rugido?- Dijo Vivienne molesta mirando fuera de la cueva , pero solo viendo algunos árboles sin hojas y montones de nieve .

-Quizás ha llamado a algunos amigos , en ese caso nos tenemos que ir inmediatamente de aquí- Dijo Devon levantándose .

-Espera un momento , déjame ver- Dijo Vivienne haciéndole gestos de " espera" a Devon con la mano izquierda mientras lentamente caminó fuera de la cueva y volteó , detrás de la pequeña formación de piedra observó al gran RedEye ,como esperando que algo lo suficientemente pequeño como para que entre en su boca se acerque , o al menos algo muy lento como para que no pueda huir , Vivienne lentamente se regresó a la pequeña cueva .

-Tendremos que esperar un bueeen rato- Dijo Vivienne sentándose en lado izquierdo de la cueva , mirando al otro lado , en el cual se había sentado Devon , ambos con las piernas estiradas y casi rozando sus pies el uno con el otro .

-Hemos salido de situaciones peores , relájate- Dijo Devon mirando a los ojos de Vivienne con una ceja arqueada .

-Si , tienes razón , mmmm...- Dijo Vivienne mirando a Devon sonriente .

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Devon por la sonrisa que había en el rostro de Vivienne .

-Nada , solo se me cruzó un pensamiento- Respondió Vivienne aún sonriendo .

-De acuerdo...- Dijo Devon un poco intrigado por la forma de actuar de Vivienne .

- En otro lugar del sistema Lylat.

-¿Qué?- Se preguntó Slippy al ver cierto botón brillar en el panel de control del Great Fox , lo siguió observando con la mano en la barbilla .

-¿Qué ocurre Slippy?- Preguntó Krystal quien se dio cuenta de la expresión del anfibio y decidió acercarse para averiguar que pasa.

-¡Oh! Krystal , esto es algo que deberías ver ... -Dijo misteriosamente Slippy.

- Volviendo con este par .

Había pasado un tiempo ya , y las cosas que mas habían era silencio , salidas de quien sea para mirar fuera de la cueva y ver al RedEye haciendo alguna otra cosa por allí , hasta el mismo depredador estaba sin nada que hacer .

-Debo admitir que el atardecer es bastante bonito- Dijo Devon calmado , al ver los rayos anaranjados del sol a las afueras de la cueva y la sombra alargada de la misma .

-Sería mas bonito si pudiéramos ver el sol en el horizonte- Dijo Vivienne reprochando con una ceja arqueada .

-Hay que ser optimistas , cuando se duerma podremos irnos- Replicó Devon por la actitud negativa de Vivienne .

-Devon , todavía escucho como se mueve por ahí atrás- Siguió Reprochando Vivienne .

-Mujeres ...- Susurró Devon .

-¿Disculpa? , ¿Has dicho algo? - Preguntó Vivienne con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa de enojo en su cara.

-Nada- Dijo Devon a secas , girando la cabeza para ver el exterior de la cueva .

-Genial , ahora está anocheciendo- Dijo Vivienne quejándose , para luego dejar salir un suspiro .

De repente se empezaron a sentir pequeñas vibraciones en la tierra , esto solo significaba que habrían problema , ¿ Y si otro RedEye había entrado en el territorio ? , las vibraciones en el suelo se hacían mas fuertes cada vez , de repente se sintieron prácticamente junto a la cueva , fue en este momento en que Devon y Vivienne , no pudieron pensar en algo bueno , pero de manera impredecible , salió el RedEye corriendo desde el lado de Vivienne , era una interesante visión , el Depredador máximo huyendo , solo podría ser que algo peor merodeaba .

-Oh Dios ...- Dijo Devon esperando lo peor , no era un situación que lo alegraría mucho .

-Espera ... ¿escuchas eso?- Preguntó Vivienne afinando sus oídos y entrecerrando sus ojos , - Es ... como un zumbido - Añadió , de repente sale corriendo de la cueva , dejando su mochila tirada .

-¡Vivienne!- Gritó Devon saliendo tras ella .

-Mira- Fue lo único que dijo Vivienne al ver como una Arwing aterrizaba en el lugar en donde antes estaba el RedEye.

-Pediste ayuda ... ¿verdad?- Dijo Devon

-Obviamente- Dijo Vivienne sonriendo .

-Mas vale que no sea un pirata especial o algo por el estilo - Dijo Devon rascándose , siendo el ahora el negativo .

La nave terminó su maniobra de aterrizaje , se abrió el compartimiento , y de un salto , Krystal llegó al piso , -Que frío- pensó por un instante .

-Hey , ¿fueron ustedes quienes enviaron la señal de auxilio? - Preguntó desde donde estaba Krystal , - Pero ¿que digo? , no hay nadie mas aquí ... - añadió , mientras se acercaba caminando.

-Espera , mira ... es ¡Krystal del equipo Star Fox!- susurró Vivienne emocionada , agitando el brazo izquierdo de Devon .

-Si...- Dijo Devon sorprendido .

-Ultimamente es muy peligroso esto de las señales de auxilio , gente malintencionada se puede aprovechar de personas en graves problemas- Dijo Krystal justo en frente de ellos .

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Gritó Vivienne mientras daba pequeños brincos de alegría en su terreno .

-Dios ...- Dijo Devon mientras se cubría el rostro con la mano derecha , avergonzado de la actitud de su compañera , -Discúlpela señorita- Añadió , mirando a Krystal de pies a cabeza .

-No... no hay problema , pero ... ¿ Qué pasa ?- Preguntó Krystal confundida por la situación .

-Es una admiradora suya , diría que la adora- Dijo Devon con la mano en la barbilla y mirando al cielo ruborizado por la situación , en este momento Vivienne estaba con las manos juntas y sus ojos cerrados de la emoción .

-No , no eso , la señal de auxilio , porque ... Tienen problemas... ¿ verdad?- Preguntó Krystal , tratando de mantener la compostura , es decir , estaba ruborizada por la situación de la "admiradora".

-Ah ... eso ... bueno somos investigadores y nuestro medio de transporte se dañó , eso es historia antigua , pero por eso no podríamos salir de aquí cuando nuestro trabajo acabe , después un Redeye nos atacó en una área de investigación , solo salimos corriendo y nos escondimos , pero aparentemente estábamos en el territorio del Redeye , y de ninguna manera se iría , pero , ya lo asustaste con tu nave así que solo nos quedamos con el problema de que estamos atrapados aquí , pero igual manera no tenemos intenciones de irnos .

-Entonces ... bueno - Dijo Krystal confundida , en ese aspecto admiraba a Fox , sabía , de una u otra forma que hacer ante diferentes situaciones .

-Perdón ... por mi actitud , de seguro fue algo muy incomodo- Dijo avergonzada Vivienne , pero tomando la compostura .

-No te preocupes- Dijo Krystal sonriendo , -Un momento ... ¿qué investigaban?- Preguntó esta vez preocupada .

-Pues ... este planeta es uno muy recientemente descubierto , pero hay que admitir que en verdad es único , desde muy antes , descubrimos una actividad extraña en ciertas células que encontramos adheridas a algunos minerales , que curiosamente se hizo mas fuerte después del ataque de los Aparoides y pues ... estamos en esto- Dijo Vivienne esta vez mas calmada.

- Estas células ... es como si enfermaran al planeta de una forma tan sutil ... que en el exterior ... no se ve nada - Dijo Devon casi tristemente .

Krystal estaba sorprendida por lo que le habían dicho este par de investigadores , quizás ... solo quizás esta es la respuesta que busca desde un inicio.

-No tienen transporte ... Vengan conmigo- Dijo Krystal subiéndose en la nave y abriendo la compuerta para el segundo pasajero.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Vivienne sonriendo -Emmm- "Añadió" mirando a Devon sonriente.

-Voy por tus cosas- Respondió Devon dirigiéndose a la pequeña cueva .

Vivienne solo le sonrió como respuesta , y comenzó a caminar hacia la nave , la miraba asombrada , su diseño , su estilo , todo era impresionante para ella , en ese instante en que se dedicó a observar la nave , Devon , ya estaba corriendo hacia la nave , se apoyó en una parte de la estructura , pero antes de ubicarse en su lugar observó algo ...

-Es solo para 1 pasajero...-Dijo Devon un poco nervioso al ver el lugar que ocuparía .

-Creo que si entran los dos juntos ... un poco apretados ... pero si van a entrar- Dijo Krystal confiadamente , pero un poco avergonzada por lo que había hecho .

-Entra tu primero ... así me acomodo con mas facilidad- Dijo Vivienne tranquilamente desde el suelo .

-De acuerdo- Dijo Devon , entró y se trató de ubicar lo mas pegado posible al otro extremo , en eso Vivienne sube y se acomoda en el espacio sobrante .

-¿Todo en orden?- Preguntó Krystal sin mirar hacia atrás .

-Sip , ningún problema- Respondió Vivienne muy calmada .

- Bien , el Great Fox espera- Dijo Krystal con decisión .

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo , Beban bastante agua , Tómense la sopa y que Dios les Bendiga .


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la tardanza , la antena de internet y sus cables explotaron , el capítulo ya lo tenía preparado pero recién hoy reparan todo de nuevo , mis disculpas , que disfruten el capítulo.

**-En el Great Fox-**

Falco estaba acostado en uno de los muebles cerca del Panel de Control , muebles que estaban a manera de "sala de estar" en el Great Fox , habían dos muebles grandes para tres o cuatro individuos , éstos estaban pegados a las paredes laterales , y otros 2 muebles individuales que estaban ubicados desordenadamente muy cerca del panel de control , acostado como estaba , pasaba el tiempo haciendo diversos malabares con un Blaster , al cual miraba con los ojos bien abiertos , lo lanzaba en el aire , hacía que diera una vuelta y lo cogía ágilmente desde el mango , así pasaba el tiempo con el , fue cuando escuchó el típico sonido de cuando una nave permitida ingresa en el Great Fox , el movimiento de las puertas , el ligero zumbido y finalmente el motor del Arwing apagándose lentamente , haciéndose débil poco a poco , para finalmente apagarse por completo , aún cuando estuviera lejos lo que ocurría su potente sistema auditivo le permitía escuchar claramente , era muy difícil imaginarse a un Falco que no pudiera escuchar bien .

Se levantó , cual vaquero le dio un giro a su arma antes de enfundarla , y se dirigió caminando tranquilo hacia el Hangar de la gran nave , ahora mismo estaba entrando en un pasillo moderadamente ancho , una de las habitaciones mas próximas al panel de control era la de Slippy , quien ante alguna situación adversa , era quien sabía que hacer con los mecanismos si se encontraban seriamente dañados o en diferentes circunstancias , la puerta estaba ubicada al lado derecho de Falco , estaba abierta y dentro de ella se pudo observar una habitación con una desordenada cama pegada a la pared lateral izquierda ( viendo la habitación como si uno estuviera justo en la entrada) , algunas revistas de tecnología y cosas así encima de ella , y por último al anfibio en el lado opuesto a la cama , sentado en frente de su escritorio , sobre el cual estaba su computadora portátil , parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba en la computadora que ignoró la leve y corta mirada de Falco , al frente de esa habitación estaba la de ROB , la cual tenía la puerta cerrada, aunque Falco ignoraba el hecho de que un robot necesitara un cuarto , a lo mejor también trataba de sentirse "vivo" , aún cuando se lo reconocería como a un ser consciente quizás el no se consideraba como un ser vivo ... aún , -¿Robot con baja autoestima? ... que vivo- Pensó Falco , no pudiendo evitar la salida de una pequeña sonrisa , siguió caminando por el pasillo , y poco a poco fue observando otro par de habitaciones ubicadas una en frente de la otra , como se había hecho usual , la de la derecha era la de Fox , la puerta estaba abierta y dentro era prácticamente lo mismo en diseño de habitación , así mismo en todos , sin embargo , muchos le daban su toque personal , le añadían muebles , como la mini-estantería de Krystal , o pósters en el caso de Falco , en la habitación estaba Fox dormido en su cama con el brazo izquierdo fuera de ésta , era usual en el dormir así , eso lo había hecho víctima de bromas por parte de Slippy y Falco , y ¿ Por qué no ROB? hasta el se incluía en eso a veces , había un velador de madera junto a la cama , tenía dos cajones , y una manija redonda en cada uno , obviamente para cumplir su respectiva función , sobre el había un reloj digital , opuesta a la habitación de Fox , estaba la de Krystal , la puerta de ésta yacía cerrada , debido a la ausencia de su ocupante , cada vez que pasaba por allí Falco recordaba que esa era su habitación antes que Krystal llegara , pero tuvo que ir a ... despejarse un poco del trabajo , de manera que cuando Krystal llegó , esa habitación estaba como nueva , de todos modo no importaba , con la remodelación el salió ganando .

Siguió con su caminata y habían otro par de puertas , la de la izquierda era de Peppy , la de la derecha era de huéspedes , mas adelante solo había una habitación , era la de el , ahora mas cerca del hangar , era toda una comodidad fugarse a comer en otro lado , nadie notaba cuando el huía , finalmente el suelo se inclinaba un poco hacia abajo , solo por unos 2 metros , el pasillo anterior terminaba , para dar lugar a uno mas ancho aún , esta vez estaba el camino era un poco largo , a lo lejos se observaba la puerta principal del Hangar , siguió caminando tranquilo , este lugar le traía varios recuerdos , desde la entrada del nuevo equipo Star Fox y el primer ataque de Andross , mientras caminaba empezó a mirar el techo , el alumbrado en el techo era leve pero compartido a través de todo el pasillo , de manera que la iluminación estaba en la mejor calidad posible , sin darse cuenta , se había perdido en cientos de recuerdos , volviendo en si , estaba muy próximo a la puerta del Hangar , de repente esta se abre y deja ver a Krystal caminando , pero algo no estaba bien para el , 2 figuras mas estaban detrás de ella , un poco alejadas y de su lado izquierdo .

-Falco...- Dijo Krystal sonriendo y deteniéndose delante de el , cosa que hizo que las otras 2 figuras se también se detuvieran .

-Krystal , ¿ Quiénes son ellos ?- Preguntó Falco serio , diciendo "ellos" de forma enajena .

-Pues , el es Devon y ella Vivienne , investigadores- Dijo Krystal un poco tímida , pues ni el , ni Fox sabían donde ella estaba , solo saben que como mujer , se merece su espacio , -Una señal de auxilio..- Añadió acariciando su cabello con la mano derecha y con la mirada baja .

-Es un placer conocerte- Dijo Devon sonriendo y extendiendo en su mano , acción que fue respondida por Falco como debe ser .

-Si ... claro- Dijo Falco sorprendido por razones desconocidas , pero de manera educada .

-Lo mismo aquí- Dijo Vivienne , también extendiendo su mano y una vez mas Falco respondió a la acción como debe ser , después de todo a ella como mujer le debe dar mas respeto .

-¿Podrían seguir avanzando por favor? , disculpen las molestias- Dijo Krystal dirigiéndose a los dos investigadores , un poco avergonzada claro .

-¿Ah? , por supuesto , gracias- Dijo Devon tomando la iniciativa y comenzando a caminar , Vivienne lo siguió .

Caminaron mirando el pasillo como si fuera algo que jamás hayan visto , y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que no escuchen , empezaron ...

-¿Cuál es la situación Krystal?- Preguntó Falco casi inexpresivamente .

-Estaban en Sauria , necesitaban ayuda , los ayudé y aquí están- Dijo Krystal mirando como a lo lejos ellos se habían detenido , no querían entrar y sorprender a los demás aparentemente .

-Pero , ¿qué tienen en especial? , es decir ... ESTÁN AQUÍ .- Dijo Falco con gran énfasis y abriendo bien los ojos al pronunciar esas palabras.

-No podían salir de Sauria , además puede que me den la respuesta que necesito- Dijo Krystal pensativa .

-¿De qué?- Preguntó simplemente Falco .

-Mi planeta...-Dijo Krystal un poco triste .

-Ah ... - Fue lo único que dijo Falco , en verdad se sentía mal por su situación , es decir , todos los que conocía en un principio , su familia , ya no están con ella , no se imaginaría tener que vivir con la carga de que fue el único superviviente en su planeta -Por mi está bien- Añadió Falco tratando de brindar una sonrisa para animar a Krystal , quien al escuchar estas palabras , abrazó a Falco , depositando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de el , este movimiento sorprendió a Falco de sobremanera , el solo le respondió con unas palmadas en la espalda con su mano izquierda.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Krystal emocionada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro , soltó a Falco y empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia los investigadores .

-No hay problema- Dijo Falco , casi a si mismo , miro como Krystal se aproximaba poco a poco a los investigadores , y aprovechando en donde estaba , fue a darle una visita a su nave ...

**-Con los investigadores-**

-¿De qué crees que estaban hablando?- Preguntó murmurando Vivienne .

-De nosotros y que hacemos aquí- Respondió Devon serio y seguro.

-¿Por qué crees estar en lo cierto?- Preguntó Vivienne arqueando una ceja y muy curiosa.

-Por que eso suele ocurrir cuando entras en una casa , tu entras a la casa , el hijo detiene al papá y le pregunta lo típico- Respondió una vez mas Devon con gran confianza .

-Si , pero lo abrazó- Añadió Vivienne .

-Shh... está cerca- Dijo Devon muy silenciosamente y tratando de disimular al ver que Krystal estaba aproximándose

-Bien , por favor , caminen- Dijo Krystal sonriendo y casi empujándolos .

Los dos investigadores fueron caminando a través del pasillo , aunque muy bien caben 3 personas en fila en el , Krystal estaba atrás de ellos.

-Bueno , estas son las habitaciones como pueden ver- Dijo Krystal , pasando por el primer par de puertas .

-Tuvo que ser difícil adaptarse a vivir así - Dijo Vivienne curiosa.

-No tanto- Respondió Krystal alegre .

Siguieron cruzando por el pasillo , ahora la puerta de la habitación de Fox estaba cerrada , siguieron caminando , la puerta de Slippy también estaba cerrada , obviamente Devon y Vivienne no notaban el cambio , ahora estaban en la parte principal de la nave .

-Tomen asiento- Dijo Krystal señalando el mueble de la pared lateral derecha , apenas saliendo de este pasillo los dos investigadores observaron que en el extremo opuesto había otro , pero este tenía una puerta que evitaba que se pudiera observar dentro .

-Gracias- Dijeron ambos investigadores con leves diferencias de tiempo , Krystal "encarriló" uno de los muebles individuales y lo ubicó en frente del grande , tomó asiento , ubicando correctamente la espalda en el respaldar y sus manos sobre sus piernas , al hacerlo observó como los investigadores se habían puesto cómodos , habían puesto las mochilas en el suelo y Vivienne específicamente se había quitado su suéter rosa , dejando ver una camisa blanca , mangas largas y cuello de tortuga , se pudo observar claramente su cabello , era tan solo un poco mas largo que el de Krystal , desde atrás cubría su cuello , y en la frente aparecían algunos cabellos desordenados , a manera de cerquillo .

-Entonces , estas células ... ¿Cómo las descubrieron?- Preguntó Krystal , rompiendo el corto silencio que se había hecho en unos instantes .

-Fue hace cierto tiempo antes de los aparoides , Sauria había sido recientemente descubierta y como no había mucha información . se pidieron estudios , así que varios investigadores fueron enviados para estudiar el área , no mandaron a cientos , puesto que no se sabía como podían reaccionar la vida silvestre ante las circunstancias , nosotros nos fuimos de polizontes , no teníamos permitido ir , ingresamos a un lugar donde estaban extrayendo mineral , y encontramos que los minerales , prácticamente tenían vida , profundizamos mas y encontramos que células realmente microscópicas estaban adheridas a los minerales , nos llevamos unos cuantos a un campamento que habíamos establecido donde no nos pudieran ver y entonces dejamos las muestras de minerales cerca de un árbol , en ese momento era de noche , y nos fuimos a dormir , al siguiente día las hojas del árbol estaban extrañas...

Al escuchar esto , Krystal se inmutó por un instante , -... era como si las hojas se hubieran cansado de estar en esa posición y hubieran decidido descansar , por un momento pensamos que era el comportamiento de la especie , pero los demás árboles no estaban como ese , llevamos a cabo otras investigaciones y de alguna forma que desconocemos , esas células ... afectan el ambiente a su alrededor , después nos enteramos que quienes trabajaban en la zona de minería estaban enfermándose , pero no hicieron nada , creyeron que el ambiente en el que trabajaban era el causante de eso , el polvo y cosas así , sus síntomas eran los de la gripe común , no me sorprende que hayan creído en eso- Concluyó Vivienne muy pensativa .

-Cuando se terminaron los trabajos de minería las personas que habían sido afectadas por ...esto ... se recuperaron - Añadió Devon con una expresión seria en su rostro -Después , llegaron los Aparoides , y de alguna forma parece como si hubieran trabajado en conjunto con las células , en lo que al ataque a los organismos vivos se refiere , después del ataque , investigamos de nuevo , y las células habían acelerado sus procesos de mitosis y por ende la rapidez con la que actuaban en los seres vivos- Concluyó Devon .

En ese preciso instante Fox ingresa en la sala , queda asombrado por lo que ve , es decir , no suelen haber visitas .

-Emm... Hola- Dijo Fox acercándose a los visitantes .

-Hola Fox , ellos son Devon y Vivienne , son investigadores.- Dijo Krystal sonriendo .

-Es un placer conocerlos- Dijo Fox extendiendo su mano hacia Vivienne quien con una sonrisa nerviosa respondió amigablemente con el gesto respectivo , igual con Devon , a diferencia de que Devon sonreía amigablemente .

-Han hecho un hallazgo que te ha de interesar... es ... sobre Sauria- Dijo Krystal con clara intriga en su rostro y mas que nada en su alma.

Fox buscó el otro mueble individual y lo ubicó en frente de los investigadores , se sentó , - Quiero saberlo todo- Dijo Fox con una seria y casi triste expresión en su rostro .

**-25 minutos después-**

Fox y Krystal comprendían que la situación era un poco mas seria de lo pensado , ¿ Cómo puede ser posible que eso haya pasado desapercibido? , irresponsabilidad , ahorro económico , eso es lo que hace falta para poner un planeta en riesgo .

-En ultima estancia , nuestra investigación nos podría conducir a una forma de destruir estas células- Dijo Vivienne de manera concluyente .

-Hace no mucho teníamos planeado ir a otros lugares de Sauria para ver si el comportamiento de las células es diferente , puesto que si planeamos una "cura" muy pronto , sin conocer la forma de actuar de las células podríamos hacer algo que les beneficie- Dijo Devon .

Slippy , Peppy , Falco , todos ellos estaban reunidos , y notaban lo triste que estaban Fox y Krystal , pero ésta última , tenía algo mas que tristeza , una intriga que desde lo mas profundo de su alma era observable a través de sus ojos , había algo mas .

-Ayudaré a la investigación- Dijo Krystal a secas .

-Si es así , yo también- Añadió Fox .

-Podría ser de gran ayuda en el aspecto tecnológico- Dijo Slippy refiriéndose a si mismo .

-No tengo nada mas que hacer- Dijo Falco .

-Sería bueno visitar Sauria , jamás la he visto personalmente- Dijo Peppy .

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Devon - Aprecio su buena voluntad- Concluyó.

-Wow , en esto solo habíamos empezado 2 , muchísimas gracias- Dijo Vivienne sonriendo , no podía creer que todo el equipo Star Fox haya decidido unirse a la investigación .

-Entonces mañana mismo tendremos que ir a Sauria de nuevo , la aldea de la tribu Lightfoot sería un buen lugar , para continuar-Dijo Devon .

-En ese caso me voy a dormir , partiremos temprano - Dijo Falco , el cual empezó a dirigirse a su habitación .

-Yo también- Dijo Slippy estirándose y bostezando , a continuación de se dirigió a su habitación , -Que descansen- Añadió antes de que la puerta se cierre con el dentro .

-Que duerman bien jóvenes- Dijo Peppy empezando a caminar .

-Bueno ... su habitación , vengan- Dijo Krystal levantándose de su asiento y empezando a caminar en dirección al pasillo , Devon y Vivienne le siguieron , observaron como Peppy entraba en su habitación y la puerta se cerraba desde arriba , así era como funcionaban , cada puerta tenía a un lado un pequeño botón , con el cual se abría y cerraba la puerta , así mismo dentro de la habitación .

Llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes y Krystal abrió la puerta , inmediatamente algo andaba seriamente mal para Devon y Vivienne .

-¿Una sola cama?- Preguntó Devon con los ojos bien abiertos de nerviosismo .

-Ah...- Krystal inmediatamente comprendió el mensaje .

-Que Vivienne duerma allí , yo creo que puedo dormir en algún mueble- Dijo Devon , refiriéndose específicamente a uno de los muebles individuales.

-Perdón por las incomodidades-Dijo Krystal un poco avergonzada.

-No hay problema- Respondió Devon tranquilo.

-Gracias señorita Krystal - Dijo Vivienne , -Hey , yo tendré tus cosas aquí Devon- Añadió .

-Bueno , entonces aquí está -Dijo Devon entrando en el cuarto y dejando su mochila a un lado de la puerta para posteriormente salir , - Que duermas bien Vivienne- Añadió .

-Igualmente , espero...- Respondió Vivienne sonriendo

-Hey , solo Krystal , que descanses - Dijo Krystal sonriendo , a lo que Vivienne respondió de la misma forma , Krystal presiona el botón junto a la entrada y la puerta se cierra finalmente .

-Hasta mañana , muchas gracias por todo , que duerma bien se... , que duermas bien Krystal- Dijo Devon amigablemente .

-Gracias , igual Devon- Respondió Krystal .

-Se donde está el mueble-Dijo Devon antes de ir hacia la sala improvisada , Krystal solo sonrió , y empezó a dirigirse a su habitación .

Cuando llegó , observó todo vacío , Fox ya había entrado en su habitación , aparentemente lo que el y su compañera habían descubierto había causado un gran impacto en el - ¿Qué será?- se preguntó a si mismo observando a Sauria en el espacio , las luces se apagaron , significaba la hora de dormir para el , se sentó en el mueble , recostó su espalda para estar mas cómodo y se dispuso a dormir con la imagen de Sauria , como lo último que sus ojos café observaron en ese día .


	3. Chapter 3

Miraba a través de la ventana, observaba a Sauria, su geología única, un planeta curiosamente relacionado con un gran misterio, ¿ Por qué los problemas no paraban de invadir ese planeta , ha de ser por ser único, lo bueno siempre va a sufrir las inclemencias mas profundas y dolorosas, eso lo caracteriza de bueno, único, inigualable, eso lo hace precisamente lo que es .

Permanecía sentado en medio de la oscuridad, mirando el exterior de manera esperanzadora, en ese preciso momento las luces se encienden y alguien entra silenciosamente en el lugar, era Fox, tenía sus ropas de "trabajo" como siempre, y se acercaba lentamente hacia Devon .

-Hola, buenos días- Dijo Fox amigablemente y sonriendo.

-Buenos días- Respondió Devon de la misma manera .

-No pareces alguien de mucho esfuerzo físico, impresionante que te dediques a esto- Dijo Fox, observando que Devon no era alguien que podríamos decir "Fuerte y preparado para todo" .

-¿ Ah si ?, ya me lo han dicho, jejeje- Dijo alegremente Devon, tomando en cuenta que lo que le estaba diciendo Fox pudo haber sido realmente malinterpretado .

-Es bastante impresionante que lo que han descubierto no sea algo muy conocido-, Dijo Fox con la mano en el mentón y pensativo.

-Esto solo fue visto como un pequeño imprevisto, no como lo que realmente es ... una verdadera amenaza- Dijo Devon mirando al techo por un segundo , en el cual observó una ventanilla de ventilación casi encima de el .

-Entonces, ¿ Estás listo?- Preguntó Fox con una pseudo sonrisa, parado frente a Devon .

-La aldea Lightfoot nos espera- Respondió Devon sonriendo sin límites , acto que fue respondido de igual manera por Fox .

**-40 Minutos después- **

Toda la "tripulación" estaba en el hangar del Great Fox , pero un pequeño problema se presentó ...

-¿Dónde voy?- Preguntó Peppy, puesto que el se había retirado ya de todo su trabajo y su Arwing... bueno, las inclemencias del tiempo.

-Yo lo llevo- Dijo Falco , haciendo notar sus malas intenciones , puesto que se reía de forma quisquillosa .

-De ninguna forma , yo llevo a Peppy, tu lleva a Devon- Dijo Fox , "salvando" a Peppy .

-Bueno , será Devon el que se divertirá- Dijo Falco, aún manteniendo sus malas intenciones, Devon no tenía su abrigo, de manera que se observaba una camisa de mangas cortas color verde grisáceo de un material que no parecía fácil de dañar, la llevaba por fuera del pantalón, además sujetando la mochila con la mano izquierda, Falco abrió la puerta de entrada de su nave y entró, apenas lo hizo abrió la puerta del pasajero, y entró Devon .

-VIvienne , ven conmigo- Dijo Krystal , quien ya dentro de la nave abría la puerta del pasajero y cerraba la suya , Vivienne se dirigió hacia ella , con una camisa mangas cortas también , sus brazos eran delgados , y se observaba mejor que nunca como el leve color negro de sus manos y pies se convertía y mezclaba con blanco en sus brazos , curiosamente la camisa también tenía cuello de tortuga .

Las puertas del Great Fox se empezaron a abrir, y los motores de las naves se encendieron , poco a poco se levantaban del suelo del Great Fox y empezaron a partir , una por una , Falco , Fox , Krystal y Slippy , el arwing de Falco navegando con especial velocidad.

**-Unos minutos mas después , "cerca" de la aldea Lightfoot- **

-Vaya, las cosas han cambiado un poco en Sauria- Dijo Fox, pues estaban caminando en un "sendero" casi inexistente, todo lo que les rodeaba eran plantas además había mucha humedad en el aire, aparentemente han habido lluvias frecuentes en el lugar, puesto que el agua se hacia paso en el suelo, el cual estaba colmado de hojas, las cuales eran vasos para el agua que se concentraba en ellas, aparentemente esta parte se había convertido en un pequeño pantano, las plantas que estaban siendo sus habitantes se habían especializado a este tipo de clima, húmedo y muy caluroso .

-Y de forma muy rápida- Dijo Devon quien junto a Vivienne dirigía a todos caminando de forma cuidadosa entre las plantas , a los lados se observaban los muros de piedras , que hay en la entrada de la aldea Lightfoot , por lo tanto trataban de encontrar la gran Reja que dividía la aldea del ahora pantano , después de ellos dos estaba Fox y Falco y después Krystal , Slippy y Peppy .

-Vaya lugar- Dijo Falco quejándose , no le gustaba el ambiente en el que estaban ahora mismo .

-En esta clase de lugares es peor en las noches , suele haber muchos insectos- Dijo Vivienne tratando de seguirle el paso a Devon , quien en ciertos momentos solía alejarse un poco de todos .

-Genial- Respondió Falco sarcásticamente.

-Hey, ¡Aquí está!- Dijo Devon emocionado, al ver como terminaba el muro para dar comienzo a la entrada de la aldea, pero, la reja no estaba -¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Añadió un poco confundido por la situación .

Fueron entrando poco a poco en la aldea, y apenas entrando la zona se despejaba, aparentemente la tribu se había encargado de que el ambiente no cambie en su territorio, el mas fuerte de los Lightfoot hizo acto de aparición dando la bienvenida con una leve reverencia, había notado como Fox estaba entre todos los demás individuos .

-Venimos para hacer unas investigaciones , ¿han ocurrido cosas inusuales?- Preguntó Vivienne un poco asustada , puesto que el Lightfoot era un "poquito" mas alta que ella .

-Los mas ancianos se han enfermado , estornudan demasiado , incluido el jefe - Dijo apaciblemente el Lightfoot .

-Y ¿dónde está?- Preguntó Fox , puesto que no lo encontraba en ningún lado.

-Se fue junto a unos aldeanos en un viaje , por como se encontraba no era recomendable , pero es un poco necio- Dijo el Lightfoot -Por favor , realicen sus trabajos sin ninguna incomodidad- Concluyó retirándose .

-Bien por mi- Dijo Devon quien puso su mochila en el suelo y abriéndola empezó a sacar algunas cosas de allí , una especie de pala de jardín muy pequeña y unos contenedores de plástica ( Semejantes a los de las pruebas de urea o ácido úrico o simplemente orina)

Excavó un poco y guardó una muestra de tierra en el contenedor , la cerró y la guardó en su mochila , sacó otro contenedor , y se acercó al agua que estaba en la gran parte de la aldea , prácticamente la aldea estaba erguida en medio del agua , sumergió el contenedor solo un poco , llenó de agua la mitad , y lo cerró , todos observaron que tenía extremo cuidado de no mojarse ni siquiera un poco , cerró el contenedor y lo guardó , sacó otro contenedor mas ...

-Bien , esta vez es diferente- Dijo Devon , ganando la atención de todos -El mas apropiado para esto es ...- Añadió un poco avergonzado , por desconocidas razones -Por favor reunámonos un momento , SOLO HOMBRES- Añadió alejándose un poco a la orilla , Krystal y Vivienne miraron curiosas como solo los hombres se reunían alejados de ellas , inmediatamente ellos empezaron a hablar .

-Slippy , debes entrar en el agua , y sacar una muestra del suelo- Dijo Devon susurrando de forma rápida , asegurándose de que Vivienne y Krystal estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar.

-¡¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó asustado Slippy y casi gritando , lo que llamó la atención de las damas a lo lejos , sin embargo no pudieron escucharle claramente , no había gritado tan alto.

-Nosotros somos organismos no adaptados para ese ambiente , el señor Peppy puede tener un accidente , Fox y yo podemos tener una mala reacción , y ni que hablar de Falco- Dijo Devon de forma mas rápida y aún susurrando.

-¿Me estas diciendo delicado?- Preguntó Falco inexpresivamente.

-Deberás quedarte en ropa interior y meterte en el agua , busca la parte mas profunda , bucea , y consigue la muestra de tierra , la guardas en el contenedor , e inmediatamente sales , te vistes y casi nadie se habrá dado cuenta- Dijo Devon ignorando la pregunta de Falco

-De acuerdo- Dijo Slippy mas calmado , ante esto todos se mostraron sorprendidos , es decir , accedió demasiado rápido.

-Bien , las distraeré , pero solo por un momento , asegúrate de hacer esto rápido- Dijo Devon aún no saliendo de su asombro , pero tratando de disimularlo muy bien -Vivienne , ¿podrías ir junto con Krystal a los hogares y ver si otros aldeanos están enfermos- Preguntó de forma muy seria .

-Claro , esto lo podemos hacer mas rápido si nos dividimos , yo voy al segundo piso de los hogares- Dijo Vivienne quien junto a Krystal se empezaron a dirigir a un hogar , cruzando un puente de madera para llegar a el , Fox y los demás observaban como a lo lejos Krystal entraba tímidamente en un el primer piso de un hogar y Vivienne subía las escaleras para entrar en el segundo , a ambas las recibió una Lightfoot , de diferentes tonos de color y figura , quien recibió a Krystal era delgada , y Vivienne le tocó alguien con mas masa muscular , observaron como se familiarizaban poco a poco , mientras ellos vigilaban, Slippy ya se había quitado su ropa y silenciosamente se acercaba al agua , tenía unos bóxers blancos con franjas azules , o viceversa , se metió en el agua y se sumergía hacia la zona mas profunda, en este punto todos lo perdieron de vista , sin embargo vieron como rápidamente salió del agua nadando muy silenciosamente, sin embargo a una muy buena velocidad, por unos instantes se podía observar como en su mano izquierda tenía el contenedor con las muestras , salió del agua , e inmediatamente le lanzó las muestras a Devon , quien las sacudió y guardó en su mochila presurosamente , Slippy se vistió rápidamente , muerto de la vergüenza , sin embargo podía decir que hizo algo por la investigación .

A lo lejos se observaba como Vivienne salía del hogar y por medio de un puente colgante que conectaba a todos los hogares en la aldea llegaba a la siguiente residencia, Krystal le seguía, subió las escaleras de mano, y mientras atravesó el puente colgante , observó como Vivienne ya se había ganado ese hogar así que tuvo que bajar otras escaleras para poder llegar a otro hogar donde enterarse de lo que ocurría .

-Bien, gracias Slippy, descansa, tu no harás nada mas por aquí- Dijo Devon de manera casi orgullosa.

-Ufff- Suspiró Slippy , sentándose en el suelo, o mas bien dejándose caer.

-Parece que lo disfrutaste- Dijo Falco burlonamente, mirando la agitación que se había provocado en Slippy.

-Ahora, ¿qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó Fox serenamente.

-¿Ven esa parte de allí?, Me gustaría que den un vistazo- Dijo Devon apuntando con su índice derecho a los alrededores de la aldea que formaban una especie de borde , lo que hacía que la aldea estuviera en un "cráter", -y si encuentran hongos o sustancias que no puedan identificar recojan alguna muestra con esto- Añadió , mientras retiraba otros contenedores como los anteriores junto a unas "palitas" de plástico , todos recogieron los objetos , y empezaron a moverse por allí .

Slippy estaba tendido en el suelo , no podía creer que había hecho eso , al menos se había salvado de divagar por allí en busca de muestras , Vivienne se acercaba hacia el ...

-Hey ¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó Slippy con su respiración un poco agitada.

-A mi me fue bien, pero Krystal sigue allí- Dijo Vivienne, mirando un poco curiosa a Slippy, pues se notaba un poco de humedad en su ropa .

-Ah, ya veo, y... ¿qué conseguiste?- Volvió a preguntar Slippy .

-Hay un problema muy serio , tengo que hablar con Devon- Dijo Vivienne concluyente , la preocupación se hacía ver en su rostro.

**-Fin del capítulo-**

Este va a ser el último capítulo de esta historia que suba por ahora, puesto que me voy de vacaciones a la Sierra , espero que siga haciendo frío por allí ( Es fría de naturaleza y desde siempre que he ido ha sido así), por que si no me voy a enojar mucho con la humanidad hehe , sin embargo voy a seguir escribiendo por allí , voy a llevar mi cuaderno y voy a tener preparado los otros capítulos de algunas de mis historias , cuando vuelva lo único que voy a hacer es pasarlo a la computadora y subirlo , espero disculpen las molestias .

Las vacaciones empiezan el sábado que viene , por lo que es posible , que el capítulo esté subido antes , es una pequeña posibilidad , pero algo que es seguro es que ya lo he de tener avanzado , espero disculpen las molestias.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Capítulo 4-**

-Devon- Dijo Vivienne, al observar que su compañero estaba distraído en todo a su alrededor en las afueras de la aldea.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué esa cara?-Pregunto Devon, quien notando una expresión de intriga en el rostro de Vivienne se alarmó un poco.

-No parece haber nada mal con los habitantes, esto es extraño-Dijo Vivienne intrigada, sus ojos bien abiertos y mirando directamente a los de Devon.

-Es posible que esto pase desapercibido, sin embargo los demás se enfermaron, por lo tanto es posible que se requiera de un sistema inmune débil para ser afectado- Dijo Devon pensativo, con su mano en la barbilla y mirando al suelo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu hipótesis, pero...- Dijo Vivienne, quien se mostraba pensativa también, su mirada estaba dirigida a los hogares de madera de los aldeanos.

-Eso no explicaría como mineros y exploradores en excelente estado físico se vieran afectados- Dijo Devon con seguridad, completando la frase de su compañera de trabajo, -Pero es posible que al ser diferentes especies se vean afectados de diferentes formas, incluso en la misma especie... no todos los organismos son iguales- Añadió Devon rascándose la cabeza, esta vez la situación se estaba tornando confusa.

-Pienso que será mejor pasar la noche aquí, quizás hayan algunos cambios sin luz- Dijo Vivienne sentándose frente a Devon, quien se sentó también para estar al mismo nivel, sacó de su bolsillo una muestra, la del suelo acuático, tenía agua y la agitaba constantemente.

-Si, es posible..- Dijo Devon frotándose el ojo izquierdo con su respectiva mano, -¿Qué pasó con krystal?- Preguntó mas animado.

-Por ahí se acerca- Respondió Vivienne mirando hacia el puente de madera, por el cual venía caminando, pero desvió su camino hacia donde estaban Peppy y Slippy descansando, Krystal pareció enojarse con éste último, puso sus manos en su cintura y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, casi como invadiendo el espacio personal de Slippy sentado y casi tirado en el suelo.

-¿Se habrá enojado?- Preguntó Devon arqueando una ceja.

-Quizás pero con Slippy, y ... cierto, ¿Qué hace descansando?, los demás están haciendo algo- Dijo Vivienne, se estaba enojando un poco.

-Digamos que ya contribuyó un poco a la investigación- Dijo Devon un poco nervioso, no quería que nada se supiera, puede que ofenda a Slippy delante de las damas, después de todo el no conocía como respondería Slippy ante esa situación.

-Emm, está bien- Dijo Vivienne, aún curiosa por la situación no se quería internar mas en el asunto.

Krystal se acercaba a Devon y Vivienne, parecía un poco enojada, pero tendría que ser sutil, es decir por algo Devon había dejado a Slippy descansando, -Devon, ¿Qué ha pasado con Slippy?- Preguntó Krystal con una expresión neutra en su rostro, no parecía enojada, tampoco feliz, era como una extraña indiferencia.

-Ya contribuyó a la investigación, vale la pena dejarlo descansar- Dijo Devon a secas y evitando mirar directamente a los ojos de Krystal.

-¿Qué ha hecho?, ¿En qué momento?- Preguntó Krystal de manera intrigante.

Por un momento Devon pensó en decirle, es decir ellos lo estaban ayudando, secretos como estos no se deben mantener con gente que les está dando una gran cantidad de facilidades, -Está bien, ¿Te lo podría decir después?, es un poco incómodo...- Dijo Devon dejando caer la oreja derecha.

-De acuerdo... y... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Krystal

-Será mejor que vayamos a Cape Claw, quizás consigamos algo, con la diferencia de clima que hay entre aquí y allá...- Dijo Devon, suspirando al final.

-Allí vienen Falco y Fox- Dijo Vivienne mirando como el par se acercaba poco a poco.

-No conseguimos algo de gran relevancia- Dijo Falco quien le lanzaba un contenedor de plástico vacío a Devon con la suficiente fuerza como para casi considerarse agresión, sin embargo, Devon lo agarró rápidamente, ese acto sorprendió a Falco, pensaba que era algo mas como un ratón de biblioteca que un auténtico explorador.

-¿Tienes suficiente para conseguir algo?- Preguntó Fox quien extendía su mano con el contenedor también vacío.

-Creo que ha de ser suficiente, será mejor que nos movamos, tenemos que llegar a Cape Claw antes de que anochezca- Dijo Vivienne cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero, no es muy difícil llegar a Cape Claw, no es que esté excesivamente lejos ¿verdad?- Dijo Fox con una ceja arqueada, al decir esto recibió unas miradas de intriga por parte de Devon y Vivienne, -¿Acaso ha pasado algo?- Preguntó nuevamente Fox.

-Los cambios bruscos del terreno, la presencia de "esto" puede haber hecho graves cambios en los organismos, no sabemos que nos podemos encontrar por allí y tendremos que averiguarlo, no esperemos que sea lo mismo que antes era- Dijo Vivienne tocando el hombro de Fox quien volteó a ver una expresión triste en su rostro, ante esto Fox solo bajó la mirada.

-Es hora de irnos, voy a llamar al señor Peppy y a Slippy- Dijo Devon quien guardando los contenedores en un bolsillo lateral de su mochila, empieza a dirigirse a la aldea caminando un poco apresurado, dentro le recibe el gran Lightfoot, quien observa las intenciones de Devon.

-Ya se van...- Dijo el Lightfoot, observando como Pappy y Slippy se empezaron a mover en plan de retirada.

-Si, muchas gracias por su colaboración- Dijo Devon sonriendo o al menos eso trataba, no quería decirles que no consiguieron muchas pistas sobre el problema con lo bien que se habían comportado con ellos.

-Espero que resuelvan todo, de cualquier manera trataré de averiguar con otras aldeas, si consigo algo no dudaré en buscarlos para decirles- Dijo el Lightfoot con gran decisión en su voz.

-No se molesten, podremos resolverlo- Dijo Devon, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-En situaciones de problemas todos somos una misma especie- Dijo el Lightfoot sonriendo, y mirando como los ojos de Devon trataban de excluirlo de todo, pero no por hacerle un mal, mas bien por querer protegerlo.

-Tiene razón, muchas gracias, valoro sus esfuerzos- Dijo Devon esta vez resignado a la voluntad del gran Lightfoot.

-Que les vaya bien- Dijo el Lightfoot haciendo una reverencia leve, inclinando su cuerpo.

Devon sonrió como respuesta, y empezaron a caminar, a alejarse de la aldea, dejándole atrás, se reunieron con los demás y Devon empezó a seguir el camino, seguido de Vivienne y de los demás, y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta empezaron a perderse entre el follaje, los árboles eran iguales, diferentes, se los confundía, era como si hablaron un lenguaje secreto incomprensible para cualquier otro ser vivo, levemente el sol de sauria fue escondiéndose y su luz se empezó a tornar naranja...

-Devon, creo que deberíamos preparar un campamento... AHORA MISMO- Dijo Vivienne un poco enojada y siguiendo de cerca a Devon, estaban ahora en un terreno "extraño", y el suelo estaba sin hojas, sin embargo había grandes árboles y en posiciones que incomodaban completamente el formar una estructura estable para descansar.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Devon volteándose a ver a su compañera, -¿Que tal allí?- Preguntó mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia uno de los lados del "camino", un roca inmensa con un color que semejante al rojo carmesí, pero parecía "gastado", era un espacio en el que el área estaba libre de cualquier imperfección grave.

-Me parece bien- Dijo Vivienne quien se quitó la mochila y la puso en el piso, la abrió y saco de ella una costura de tela con una estructura extraña era bastante gruesa, Devon también colocó su mochila en el suelo y sacó 8 tubos de 60 Centímetros cada uno , no eran muy delgados y parecían algo pesados, cogió uno y lo desplegó se había convertido en un tubo de 1 metro, agarró otro e hizo el mismo procedimiento, cuando concluyó su acción con el segundo lo unió al primero, y consiguió un poste de 2 metros, desde el otro extremo( el opuesto de donde había extendido el tubo) se observaba una especie de punta, Devon clavó el poste en la tierra, y aunque parecía que no era muy consistente había conseguido una estructura muy estable y fuerte, repitió el proceso completo otras 3 veces y había conseguido la estructura principal para una carpa, los postes tenían una moderada distancia los uno de los otros y formaban un rectángulo muy grande, el trabajo mas "fácil" quedó para Vivienne, quien tuvo que ubicar la tela encima del triángulo a medida que la desenvolvía, una tela que parecía muy pequeña termina siendo muy grande, las piezas se habían convertido en una especie de Tienda, muy "práctica", sin embargo no tenía una entrada formal y la tela tenía que ser levantada desde el suelo, donde finalmente terminaba.

Todos quedaron asombrados al ver como un pequeño trabajo en equipo había conseguido un lugar para dormir lo suficientemente grande para todos, justamente la noche había caído despiadada sobre todos, -Entremos- Dijo Devon mientras levantaba la tela y entraba en la tienda, los demás entraron y observaron que había suficiente espacio para dormir, -Será mejor que empecemos preparando las bolsas para dormir- Dijo Devon, quien sacaba una especie de "farol", dentro del aparato había un bombilla de luz blanca, que fue colocada en una esquina para dar la suficiente iluminación.

Todos empezaron a sacar de sus mochilas bolsas de dormir y buscaban lugares para dormir, Krystal se desplazó a un extremo de la carpa y Vivienne a su lado, los demás habían tomado el extremo opuesto, en el extremo opuesto estaba Peppy, después Fox, Falco, Slippy y Devon quien se había conseguido un lugar junto a Vivienne, todos se empezaron a resguardar en sus bolsas de dormir.

-20 minutos después-

La luz del farol se debilita poco a poco, y en cada instante se hacía mas y mas tenue, era parte de su programación, de esta manera se apagaría y no gastaría su energía, un muy ingenioso aparato, Vivienne permanecía despierta mirando el techo de la carpa, usaba sus manos como almohada extra, y solo estaba cubierta por la bolsa de dormir hasta la cintura, volteó a ver a su derecha y observó como Krystal permanecía bastante dormida, era extraño poder sentir la respiración de todos y cada uno de los individuos con quien compartía la tienda de descanso.

-No puedes dormir, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Devon quien a su lado susurraba discretamente, sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados y miraba fijamente los ojos de su amiga, quien al escuchar su voz lo miró instantáneamente.

-Ah... Devon, estaba pensando, ¿En verdad crees que Cerinia murió por esto?-Preguntó mientras adquiría una triste expresión en su rostro.

-No importa, mientras podamos evitar que este planeta muera...- Respondió Devon manteniendo esa inexpresiva mirada.

Una lágrima parecía recorrer el rostro de Vivienne mientras colocaba su brazo derecho en el hombro izquierdo de Devon, y se acurrucaba colocando su cabeza en el cuello de Devon, quien mantuvo esa fría expresión, y daba unas palmadas con la mano izquierda en la espalda de Vivienne de la cual se escuchaban algunos sollozos, aunque no parecen tener origen, su razón podría significar algo personal, algo personal que Devon parecía conocer y curiosamente reaccionaba de forma fría ante eso, la tristeza de su compañera, de su amiga.

**-Fin del capítulo-**


	5. Chapter 5

Había despertado, estaba recién abriendo sus párpados y fue cuando se sintió mas cálido de lo que solía estar normalmente, observó a su cintura y pudo ver el brazo de su amiga sobre el, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, y así mismo el calor de cada respiro vital que realizaba, era extraño tenerla tan cerca, sin embargo no era para nada incómodo, pero no podía quedarse allí a disfrutar de lo cómodos que resultaban los brazos de su amiga, y lo bien que se sentía el que estuviera tan cerca de el, con extrema delicadeza trató de mover el brazo de ella de manera que le dejara espacio libre para poder salir, lo consiguió, aunque tuvo que voltearse para poder ubicar su brazo sobre su rostro, era muy graciosa la posición en la que estaba ella, pero no debía distraerse, no debía.

Se sentó en su lugar y observó a su alrededor, podía escuchar hasta los latidos de los corazones de todos los individuos que lo rodeaban, sin embargo trató de tomarse todo con calma y con cautela, se puso de pie, y muy sutilmente se movía por encima de algunos de sus compañeros hasta que alcanzó la salida, eso lo había hecho sentirse como si fuera toda una misión secreta, es decir, despertarlos pudo causar una que otra inconveniencia, levantó una parte de la carpa y salió dejando cerrada la carpa tras de si, en ese preciso instante da un suspiro, había sido como salir de una manada de leones sin rasguño alguno, podía escuchar todos los sonidos silvestres imaginables, el cantar de las aves, y un constante movimiento entre las ramas de los árboles que le rodeaban, pero había algo mas, entre las ramas pudo distinguir como si algo se moviera, ¿acaso era un Lightfoot?, debía saberlo, no vaya a ser que sea una especie de ladrón o algo.

Empezó moverse por el lugar que pensaba en que se movía el extraño ser, este Lobo estaba muy bien adaptado al terreno y no le parecía complejo moverse en medio del bosque, tras unos cuantos pasos pudo volver a ver al ser entre los troncos de los árboles, ya se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo perseguido y había empezado a correr inmediatamente, corría con gran agilidad por el terreno, muchas mas que la destreza de Devon, en este momento ésta parecía ser inútil.

-¡EH! ¡Espera!- Gritó el Lobo que ya se estaba cansando, ante este estímulo, el ser volteó por un segundo pero aún con su marcha ininterrumpida, grave error, siempre hay que tener los ojos en el camino y justamente por no hacer eso se golpeó con un árbol de frente y cayó de espaldas... sea lo que sea.

Devon se acercó corriendo y no pudo reconocer la especie, a simple vista parecía un Lightfoot, pero tenía pico y un ligero plumaje alrededor de su cuello, a partir de allí todo lo tenía de Lightfoot, ante la presencia de Devon se levantó muy rápidamente y empezó a caminar alrededor de el mirándolo justamente en los ojos, Devon parece darse cuenta de algo, era un depredador, el hecho de que estuviera "rodeándolo", y que lo estuviera mirando fijamente solo significaba que en el primer descuido que realizara el animal lo atacaría, se movía con cautela alrededor del lobo, y emitía un sonido extraño como si fuera un ronroneo, Devon podía decir que era una advertencia, en cuanto mas permanecía con el extraño animal, el sonido que éste emitía se hacía mas fuerte, fue entonces cuando lanzó su primer ataque, un rápido intento de picotear a Devon, que fue rápidamente evadido por el.

-Cálmate... cálmate...- Dijo Devon susurrando, era una especie de intento por dialogar con el animal para evitar que todo termine muy mal para el.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el animal con una voz aguda y chillona, esto calmó a Devon, pensando que tenía una esperanza.

-Mi nombre es Devon, ¿Por qué corrías de mi?- Preguntó, bajaba un poco la guardia lentamente.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó el extraño animal acercándose un poco a Devon.

-Eso no es un fundamento- Dijo Devon arqueando la ceja derecha, y casi sin darse cuenta su hombro fue picoteado velozmente, observó su hombro y miró nuevamente al animal, si no pudo ver ese ataque que dio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la situación podría cambiar muy agresivamente.

-Vengo del agua, algo anda mal en el aire allí, buscaré un lugar donde estar tranquilo- Dijo el animal, antes de seguir rápidamente su camino y dejar a Devon solo entre un par de frondosos árboles.

-Agh... pudo haber sido peor- Dijo Devon hablando consigo mismo, suspiró y regresó su camino en dirección al campamento.

Avanzando un poco pudo distinguir como Vivienne estaba fuera de la carpa bostezando, extendiendo sus brazos en el aire con sus ojos cerrados, al escuchar los pasos de Devon se alarmó y miró en su dirección, cuando distinguió quien era se calmó y desde lo que pudo ver Devon, suspiró de manera relajadora.

-Buenos días- Dijo Vivienne al observar a Devon acercarse, -Te ves agitado... ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó al notar que su respiración estaba bastante agitada.

-No, no te preocupes, solamente oxigenaba la sangre...- Dijo Devon, decidió esconder lo que le había dicho el animal, que por cierto jamás había visto en algún libro o algo así, después de todo Vivienne siempre había sido muy precavida, si le dijera, el viaje se cancelaría después de que el Equipo Star Fox ha servido con tanto ímpetu.

-¿Ejercicio?, no eres de los que suelen hacerlo como principal prioridad- Dijo Vivienne quien continuaba con su curiosidad sobre lo que ocurría.

-Es de día, el aire está frío y es de lo mas puro que debería haber, creo que vale disfrutarlo de forma intensa- Dijo Devon, esta vez parecía haber "dado en el clavo".

-Jejeje, de acuerdo- Dijo Vivienne sonriendo, era muy interesante que el esté disfrutando del pequeño viaje.

-¿Qué hay con los demás?, digo... están despiertos... ¿o no?- Preguntó Devon, era importante, no quería hacerles mas incómodo el viaje.

-Ya se están despertando, no tienes por que preocuparte- Dijo Vivienne sonriendo.

-Si, ya estamos despertándonos, no queremos hacer que esto vaya mas despacio- Dijo Slippy, quien salía de la tienda de acampar improvisada.

Devon solo sonrió al ver los ánimos de Slippy, sin embargo se había ganado la atención de Vivienne, que aunque lo miraba sonriente pensaba en que les podría deparar lo que venía.

-20 minutos después de un gran recorrido-

Todo el grupo se encontraba en Cape Claw, uno de los lugares mas atractivos de la región en la que se encontraban, todos y cada uno de los individuos observaban con gran admiración el paisaje que se mostraba ante ellos.

-Por fin aquí- Dijo Devon, quien se había adelantado unos pasos para ver todo a su alrededor, pero aún tenía en mente lo que había dicho el animal, sin embargo no había ningún problema visible en todo el paisaje.

-¿Podríamos descansar un rato?- Dijo Slippy, quien ya pretendía dejarse llevar por el ambiente de tranquilidad.

-Ya descansaste ocho horas, o algo así, no creo que debamos- Dijo Falco de manera muy rigurosa.

-No molestes Falco- Dijo Slippy.

-Bueno, voy a mirar por allí...- Dijo Devon, empezaba a tomar camino hacia uno de los "extremos", habían una muy extraña formación rocosa, algo le parecía atractivo en ese lugar.

-Voy con el- Dijo Vivienne tomando el mismo rumbo tras Devon.

-Un momento- Dijo Krystal mientras cogía un poco de carrera tras los dos investigadores, quienes no habían dado muchas razones para ir a buscar allí, cuando finalmente estuvo al paso de ellos adoptó una curiosa mueca en su rostro, -Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Krystal, no es que ellos hayan sido muy específicos a la hora de asignar deberes.

-Exploren el área, si encuentran algo que "no encaja" vengan a buscarnos- Dijo Devon, quien había llegado a la formación rocosa que formaba el brazo de agua en este preciso lugar.

-De acuerdo...- Dijo Krystal, la información que le habían dado no le parecía muy suficiente para comprender mejor lo que se quería, sin embargo quizás esto esté... mas en ellos dos.

Devon inmediatamente observó el área y distinguió una especie de musgo creciendo en el borde que topaba con el suelo, generalmente esto es muy normal en zonas húmedas, sin embargo la coloración que este tenía era mas o menos púrpura y rojo, eso le llamó la atención al instante, y siguió el "camino" de este hasta que lo dejó de ver, puesto que se continuaba a nivel subacuático.

-Yo voy a ver, saca unas muestras de eso- Dijo Devon mientras se sacaba la mochila y la dejaba a los pies de Vivienne, éste se agachaba y abría el cierre principal mientras empezaba a rebuscar objetos.

Devon empezó a caminar por el borde mientras empezaba a sumergirse poco a poco, la ruta del musgo se continuaba hasta dentro de una especie de cueva formada por unas piedras, Devon no titubeó y se dirigió hacia allí, en cuanto mas entraba mas oscuro se ponía, las piedras formaban un muy estrecho túnel, Devon activó una especie de lámpara que colgaba en su bolsillo, y así fue que observó con mas claridad todo a su alrededor, era algo completamente extraño, en las paredes a sus lados había una especie de franjas muy extrañas, varios grupos de líneas emparejadas de una forma muy extraña unas con otras, era un poco "feas", Devon no se sentía cómodo rodeado de esto, justo en frente suyo podía observar una gran agrupación del extraño musgo, casi parecía tener vida propia, Devon sintió un olor muy fuerte en el aire, tanto, que se tapó la boca, la nariz, en inmediatamente salió desesperado de allí, desde afuera Vivienne observó grandes chapoteos en la entrada a la cueva, se asustó, su rostro cambió de la pacifica Vivienne a una muy sorprendida, cuando notó como Devon salía con sus ojos rojos y chorreando lagrimas, tubo un muy torpe paso hasta que llegó a la orilla y se desplomó contra el suelo, aún mantenía sus manos cubriéndole el rostro muy fuertemente, Vivienne se agacha a su lado y le abraza.

-¿Qué ocurre Devon?- Preguntó Vivienne muy preocupada, sin embargo como respuesta solo recibió un muy fuerte temblor en la cabeza de Devon, no podía respirar, -Devon...- Dijo Vivienne mientras se levantaba y dejaba a Devon solo en su mal.

Los movimientos temblorosos de Devon siguieron así por un rato, sin embargo, Vivienne parecía no tener ningún inconveniente con el hecho, simplemente continuó recogiendo muestras, y quizás con mas ímpetu, de repente Devon se levanta y aún con temblorosos movimientos saca una especie de pañuelo desde su bolsillo, y lo dirige a su rostro limpiándolo, dándole especial atención a los ojos, aunque aún Vivienne no parecía interesarse en su situación.

-Algo anda muy mal por aquí Vivienne, ¿no crees?- Dijo Devon mientras la miraba con sus ojos enrojecidos y bien abiertos, una vista que casi daba miedo, y su pelaje húmedo no hacía que se viera mas... normal.

-Fue una reacción un poco brusca, pero parece que todo está en orden, o al menos eso parece- Dijo VIvienne mientras miraba a Devon muy fríamente.

-Es bastante extraño- Dijo Vivienne, mientras tocaba directamente un poco del musgo.

-No creo que deberías hacer eso...- Dijo Devon muy sorprendido, esta vez se mostró muy preocupado.

-Vaya...- Dijo Vivienne, justo antes de caer inconsciente y golpear el piso muy fuertemente, Devon solo observó muy sorprendido lo que ocurrió.

-Yo solo estuve cerca y me hizo eso... ¡VIvienne!- Gritó Devon mientras se dirigía hacia ella muy preocupado.


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras Fox y Krystal admiraban el paisaje, protagonista del instante, observan como Vivienne se acerca corriendo a gran velocidad desde la orilla, les llama la atención: la gran seriedad que se presenta en su rostro no puede significar un interesante dato científico solamente.

–Por favor, ¡tenemos que ayudar a Devon! – Grita Vivienne, perturbando en el acto a Falco y a Slippy que estaban observando una gran pendiente a la distancia, Vivienne trata de recuperar el aliento respirando muy agitadamente, mientras usa sus rodillas de apoyo.

–Tienes que calmarte, dime que ha ocurrido. – Dijo Fox acercándose a Vivienne unos pasos, así observaba como un leve rubor se manifestaba en sus mejillas.

–Se ha metido donde no debía... ¡y ahora esta bordeando el infierno! – Respondió Vivienne enojada, mientras realizaba media vuelta y empezaba a correr nuevamente.

–Espera un momento, te ves terrible, mejor deja esto a Fox y Falco, ellos serán los más apropiados para llegar lo más pronto posible. – Exclamó Krystal sujetando del hombro a la gata, evitando que cometa lo que quizás resultara una estupidez.

–De acuerdo... – Contestó Vivienne mientras se sentaba en el piso, aunque pareciera que simplemente dejaba que la gravedad sometiera la voluntad de su cuerpo. – Pero, ¡muévanse! – Gritó apuntando al extremo de la playa donde ella y su amigo lobo habían encontrado ese musgo extraño, Fox y Falco empezaron a correr tan rápido como pudieron, el halcón lo hacía especialmente rápido.

–¿No te dio miedo la expresión y el tono en que te ordenó? – Preguntó Falco susurrando muy levemente, como para que la gata no le escuchara, después dirigió su mirada hacia ella y notó como sacudió las orejas, respondió a tanta atención espontánea, el halcón regresó su cabeza lentamente, para que la gata no saltara encima de él asesinándolo.

–Simplemente encontremos a Devon... – Respondió Fox, su voz parecía titubear mientras fluía, aunque más lo hacía como un líquido viscoso de un frasco a otro.

Ambos individuos continuaron corriendo, y la imagen de Devon acostado en la arena se notaba a lo lejos, Fox y Falco apresuraron su paso, sin embargo, el lobo se levanta torpemente con cuidado y pérdida de coordinación a lo lejos, empieza a sacudir sus ropas...

–¿Era una broma? – Cuestionó Falco mientras reducía la velocidad.

–... Espera, ¿qué le pasa? – Preguntó Fox mientras se detenía casi en seco y observaba la silueta de Devon caminar muy torpemente, hasta que finalmente cayó, sentado, pero cayó, de tal forma, que no parecía tener voluntad de levantarse nuevamente, Fox estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pero su instinto le había dicho que tenga cierta distancia del individuo que no parecía poseer tener completo control de sus habilidades corporales.

–Eh... creo que... – Balbuceaba Falco, mientras tocaba el hombro de Fox tamblorosamente.

–¿Qué te pasa Falco?, ¿estás asustado? – Preguntó Fox mientras volteaba a ver a su camarada, que apenas escuchó el termino que definía el miedo y la cobardía cambió su expresión a enojo.

–Fox, yo no me asusto, simplemente quería decirte que algo no parece bien... – Dijo Falco, trataba de defenderse, sin embargo, fue interrumpido...

–¿Planeado? – Preguntó el Lobo con la mirada por los suelos, de manera que su rostro no podía ser observado con claridad.

–Devon... ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Fox acercándose dos pasos solamente.

–Si... ¿tu?... – Respondió con sencillez el lobo, pero de la misma forma que hacía que luciera tétrico el ambiente, a pesar de ser de día, estar en la playa con el sonido de las olas, y con un amigo, que ahora mismo no parecía ser el mismo "soldado valiente" de siempre.

–Si... también... – Respondió Fox mientras le miraba como si fuera un insecto raro. –Ayúdalo a levantarse... – Susurró dirigiéndose a Falco.

–¿Qué?... oh... de acuerdo. – Respondió Flaco, con cara de aceptar el reto, "¿Acaso Fox cree que estoy asustado?" pensó mientras caminaba hacia el desdichado lobo y cuando estaba justo en frente de él...

–Ahh... – Un alarido sale de la boca de Devon mientras se lanza en abrazo a Falco...

–¡Ah!, ¡mátalo, Fox!, ¡mátalo! – Grita Falco conforme se aleja 2 metros de Devon con solo un brinco.

–¡Espera! no lo hagas... – Exclamó Devon, recuperando toda forma de actuar normal, la ayuda que requería Falco no resultaba muy agradable para él.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó Falco muy enojado, se levantaba del suelo limpiando la arena que había impregnado su ropa.

–Cálmate.. solo jugaba con ustedes, me alegra que todo terminara bien, ahora que observo la forma en que ustedes tratan algo desconocido... – Dijo Devon sonriendo, con cierta preocupación en su rostro... pero nada serio, al igual que Falco, limpiaba su ropa.

–Devon... eso no se hace... – Decía Fox con tono de severidad en su voz, pasaba la mano por su frente, como quien se decepciona de un mal acto de su hijo.

–Solo quería divertirnos un rato, hace falta de vez en cuando... – Exclamó Devon mientras se acercaba al zorro.

–Devon... ESO, NO, SE, HACE – Exclamó Falco enojado.

–YA, LO, SÉ. – Respondió Devon burlescamente.

–Muchachos... dejen de pelear... – Decía Fox calmando la pelea, aunque no resultaba muy util pues Falco estaba mirando de mala manera a Devon, quien no sabía si prepararse a pelear o a correr, pero no lucía con miedo... –Devon, Vivienne lucía bastante preocupada... no tenías por qué hacer esto... – Concluyó Fox, esto había logrado que Devon y Falco se despistaran por unos segundos, suficientes para romper ese contacto visual mortal.

–Al principio si me sentía mal, Fox, sin embargo me recuperé rápido y pensé que si Vivienne se alejaba y buscaba ayuda no sería un mal momento para divertirse un rato... – Dijo Devon empezando a caminar hacia el otro extremo del que habían venido Fox y Falco, donde les esperaban todos los demás...

–¿Y qué pasó exactamente? – Preguntó Fox, aceleró un poco la marcha o al menos lo suficiente como para estar junto a Devon, Falco también lo hizo, pero terminó junto a su amigo de siempre, no confiaba mucho en el lobo...

–Simplemente fue una reacción leve a un musgo..., aunque no debió ser del todo así, es decir, lo peor que puede hacer esa especie que reconozco bien si no fuera por el color grávido que tiene en este momento es una picazón que no se quita en un par de horas... días algunas veces... semanas muy pocas... – Respondió Devon, empezaba a mirar a su alrededor, curioso, incluso a la playa, a lo lejos y como pequeñas sombras distinguía dos cuerpos muy esbeltos "jugando", quizás Krystal y Vivienne se estaban divirtiendo con el ambiente...

–Y... ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurre? – Preguntó Fox, todo lo que había dicho era en gran parte ignorado por él... miraba a Devon con incomodidad.

–Pues... es posible, pero quizás es solo una subespecie y no lo he notado... por cierto... ¿no creen que hay mucha diversión por allá? – Preguntó Devon haciendo gorra con sus manos y afinando su mirada hacia donde jugaban las dos mujeres del grupo.

–Chicas y playas... son muy compatibles... – Exclamó Falco cruzándose de brazos y deteniéndose, también notó como una de las dos sombras pareció alarmada y comenzaba a acercarse con gran velocidad, –Oh, prepárate Fox... – Añadió observando al zorro que volteó inmediatamente hacia su compañero, quien le señaló las espaldas y regreso su mirada hacia el campamento...

–Falco... – Dijo Fox en tono de advertencia, su mirada jugó de nuevo y miró hacia Falco, que sonreía con cierta malicia... a sus espaldas Krystal ya estaba bastante cerca, como para ser admirada por todos, sin embargo... detrás de ella se acercaba Vivienne con gran velocidad, la expresión en el rostro de Krystal hacía que luciera muy, muy preocupada... se lanzó en brazos de Devon...

–¡Algo ocurrió!... ¡simplemente atacó! – Dijo Krystal usando al lobo de soporte, respiraba bastante agitadamente, Devon le miró con incertidumbre y observó justo en frente de él después, lo notó, a la distancia había algo en el rostro de Vivienne, algo que no parecía normal...

–¡Devon! – Gritó Vivienne, su voz parecía desgarrarse en el instante en que salía de su boca, la dulce y calmada voz se convertía en el chirrido extremo de una puerta muy vieja, Devon suelta a Krystal rápidamente, por su suerte...

–¡Vivienne!... ¿qué... ocurre? – Preguntó el lobo en el instante en que resistía contra la tacleada que Vivienne asestaba contra su cuerpo, Krystal había caído en el suelo sentándose y observando la escena horrorizada, después su mirada se derivaba a su brazo izquierdo desde donde la sangre roja teñía de diferente color el pelaje hermoso y suave, el corte era extenso, cubría todo su brazo, y ella solo observaba...

–¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó con una ira temible Vivienne, Devon le observaba serio y casi enojado, notó como sus ojos perdían el brillo de la vida, y su fuerza incrementaba... a tal punto... que ya no resistió... cedió, y en un parpadeo, tenía su pecho desgarrado y con la sangre empezando a fluir... afortunadamente Vivienne perdió el equilibrio de forma más grávida que Devon, quien aprovechó ese instante y con gran rapidez llegó a la espalda de la gata, rodeaba su cuello con el brazo derecho y con el otro sujetaba sus manos manteniéndolas junto a su cintura.

Quejidos y gruñidos se escucharon por unos instantes más proviniendo de VIvienne y todo se tornó en silencio, mientras el cuerpo de la gata perdía la resistencia y Devon la volteaba, cargándola como si fuera una novia...

–¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó Falco alejándose unos pasos de todos sus compañeros, Fox se había sentado junto a Krystal y observaba la herida en su brazo, Krystal parecía resistirse a eso, aunque quizás en realidad no quisiera, y solo deseara estar tranquila unos instantes, en un intento de comprender lo que había ocurrido Fox sacó el arma que tenía guardada y apuntó a Devon, cuya sangre ya pintaba también la ropa de la amiga desmayada.

–Dime que es lo que en verdad ocurre aquí... – Dijo Fox con decisión en sus ojos, a Krystal no le gustó la acción que realizaba, no era justa, así como él, Devon tenía un inconveniente, lo peor que le podría pasar es que no explique correctamente las cosas y sufrir el disparo, eso pensaba Fox, pero Krystal...

–¡Fox!... no le apuntes... – Exclamó Krystal mirando al zorro con decepción.

–Krystal, ¿cómo sabemos si no somos parte de algo más grande aun?, un simple experimento... – Exclamó Fox con agresividad mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor de Devon y Vivienne, sin embargo a Krystal no le movían los gritos de un hombre...

–Por que creo en ellos... – Exclamó Krystal con gran decisión, alejaba la mano de su herida para usar ambas de soporte al levantarse, Fox miró avergonzado a Krystal, y después a Devon, que tenía un rostro triste dirigido a su amiga... el no sabía lo que ocurría.

–Esto... no es normal... – Dijo Devon observando las manos de su amiga, donde las garras estaban expuestas y las vasos sanguíneos se lucían como a punto de estallar, el lobo acariciaba con cuidado esas características, pensaba, ¿qué es esto? ... –Ese musgo... no puede hacer eso... no debe hacer eso... – Susurró, como dirigiéndose a su desfallecida compañía.

–¿Devon?... – Cuestionó Krystal al escuchar los balbuceos del lobo, volteó hacia él y se acercó despacio... justo cuando estuvo a punto de colocar la mano derecha sobre su hombro, el individuo empieza a casi correr en dirección al "campamento", el suelo cambió de la caliente arena al terreno húmedo-cálido de la orilla de la selva, colocó a Vivienne delicadamente a los pies de un árbol, y de entre la maleza sacó un muy largo maletín, lo abrió y encontró diversos objetos de índole médica, en la esquina derecha habían varios frascos pequeños de vidrio, y arriba: Jeringas.

Devon sujeta una y la clava en uno de los frascos, extrae el líquido y tembloroso acerca la jeringa al brazo de la felina, la cual pareció quejarse, pero no existió mayor reacción que esa, ya el equipo estaba cerca cuando hizo eso...

–Todo lo que ocurre ahora... es muy difícil de enfrentar... pues puede que este planeta llegue a su fin... pero esto no pudo pasar así sin más... – Dijo Devon observando a su compañera, reconocía la presencia de los demás individuos... la sentía...

–¿A qué te refieres?, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿si tu también has estado expuesto a esto no te podría pasar algo similar? – Preguntó Fox como metralleta, estaba fuera de su comprensión.

–Me refiero a que alguien ha estado interactuando con la vida salvaje de este planeta, alguien consciente de sus acciones... pero... ¿quién quiere algo tan malo para un mundo?... lo está destinando a la muerte de sus especies... – Dijo Devon ahora se arrodillaba junto a Vivienne.

–¿Qué le inyectaste? – Preguntó Krystal agachándose al otro lado de Vivienne.

–Un calmante, mi método no es muy duradero y mucho menos conveniente... – Dijo Devon acariciando el rostro de la víctima con la mano derecha.

–¿Estará bien?– Preguntó Falco, era quien estaba más lejos del equipo y más confundido...

–Si, lo estará, o al menos eso es lo que espero, sentía su corazón muy acelerado hace un rato... las pupilas estaban dilatadas, es una respuesta adrenal... – Afirmó Devon levantándose.

–¿Y qué es eso? – Preguntó Falco nuevamente, quizás estaba más confundido ahora.

–Es la respuesta de tu cuerpo ante el peligro, te prepara para atacar o huir, se acelera el corazón para llevar más sangre oxigenada a los músculos esqueléticos, el hígado libera las reservas de energía, las pupilas se dilatan, todo para una mejor función mecánica... por eso, creo que terminará pronto esto que ocurrió, el cuerpo sencillamente no puede mantener esto por mucho tiempo, acabaría con sí mismo... – Respondió Devon...

–¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? – Preguntó Fox bajando la mirada, todavía no podía aceptar que debía olvidar lo que había hecho...

–Mantenerla cómoda, yo estudiaré las muestras... ustedes... ustedes deciden que hacer... – Dijo Devon, se sentaba al otro lado del árbol recostándose contra la pared y buscaba algo en su mochila... saca su computador portátil, el sonido de inicio se escucha junto al suspiro por parte del lobo, y la leve señal de consciencia se continúa con tecleos constantes, Fox, Falco y Krystal dejaron solos a los dos personajes, se alejaron en dirección a la playa, Devon... lo necesitaba.

Era el reloj de la computadora que avanzó a una velocidad impresionante, mientras Devon continuaba con sus tecleos, abriendo y cerrando ventanas e interfaces, y de vez en cuando observando a su amiga, así, llegó al atardecer sin moverse de su lugar, hasta que existió algo más que solo una leve esperanza...

La felina se mueve con incomodidad, aprieta los párpados con fuerza y después intento abrirlos con grávida incomodidad...

–¿Devon? – Preguntó Vivienne, a pesar de que no hubiera notado la presencia del lobo.

–Aquí estoy... – Respondió Devon, aun concentrado en su computadora, escucha diversos sonidos hasta que uno en específico consiste en un leve quejido de la felina.

–Lo que sea que me pasó hizo que olvidara mi noción del tiempo inconsciente... – Dijo Vivienne mientras observaba el sol sumergiéndose en el mar, para después frotarse los ojos.

–El confundir las proporciones de los calmantes también contribuyó a eso, lo siento. – Dijo Devon mientras continuaba teclando incesantemente.

–Espera... ¿calmantes?, recuerdo eso... – Dijo Vivienne mientras abría los ojos de par en par y empezaba a gatear hasta donde estaba Devon.

–No puedes recordarlo, estabas inconsciente, estás confundida, eso es todo... – Replicó Devon, miraba la pantalla de la computadora con profundo cansancio en sus ojos.

–Fue... el segundo... de izquierda a derecha... – Dijo Vivienne con incomodidad en su rostro, la expresión de Devon cambió del estrés a la sorpresa, cuando se fijó en el abierto maletín a su lado izquierdo, donde el frasco que mencionó Vivienne tenía mucha menos cantidad que los demás...

–Por cierto Devon... ¿Y los demás?, digo, Fox, Falco, Slippy y Krystal... – Dijo Vivienne mirando a todos lados.. –No nos hemos quedado solos de nuevo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó.

–Salieron... no estoy seguro de a donde, pero lo hicieron... – Dijo Devon, el enfoque que tenía en la computadora era tal que casi resultaba en ignorar a la felina, sin embargo ella no parecía muy afectada, después de tanto tiempo como compañero, a punto de considerarlo hermano, ¿por qué pensar mal?.

–De acuerdo... – Balbuceó Vivienne mientras miraba al horizonte, el cual ya estaba pintándose de un color azul muy profundo, además un sinnúmero de sonidos empezaban a surgir desde el bosque como si provinieran de las mismas hojas y ramas, las pupilas de sus ojos se empezaban a dilatar, al menos alguien se adaptaba al terreno en los alrededores...

De repente, varios pasos fueron escuchados proviniendo del bosque, Devon y VIvienne prestaron cada uno su medida atención, el lobo miraba por encima de la pantalla de su computador portátil con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que la gata volteaba completamente hacia el espesor de la maleza en el campo.

–¿Q- Qu- Qué crees que... sea eso? – Preguntó Vivienne mirando hacia las penumbras que se formaban entre ramas y árboles, tenía las orejas apuntando hacia atrás mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás.

–Quizás sea el equipo... – Respondió Devon, quien AUN no se separaba de la pantalla.

–Quizás no lo sea– Replicó la gata.

–Quizás si... – Continuó el lobo.

–Pero puede que no... – Dijo VIvienne enojándose un poco con Devon.

–20% de posibilidades para lo tuyo, 80% para lo mío, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Devon, aun no prestaba la debida atención.

–¡Devon!... ayuda... – Escuchó el Lobo, la voz de la felina disminuía gradualmente... se alejaba...

–Si... – Dijo Devon distraído, la pantalla de la computadora resultaba mas interesante que su propia amiga... –¿Ah?... – Cuestionó rápidamente, levantando la mirada de la pantalla, y volteando al tronco donde se suponía que debía estar la felina... la mirada del lobo buscó apresuradamente en sus alrededores, pero no encontraba lo que buscaba... así que...

–¡VIVIENNE! – gritó Devon mientras apartaba la computadora de sus piernas y empezaba a meterse en la maleza del bosque corriendo a toda pastilla.

–¡AUXILIO! – Escuchó, pero esa voz parecía rebotar contra toda superficie, pues había quedado rodeado por el eco casi eterno, pero eso no le intimidó, entre la maleza y la oscuridad el sabía que por allí, cerca estaba su amiga, y la encontraría, corrió y corrió, ya no hubieron otros gritos, y tampoco murmullos del bosque, de repente un gran golpe hace que todo termine por ahora...


	7. Chapter 7

―El generador... el generador... está... ―Decía una voz entre las sombras delante del cuerpo de Devon, que descansaba sobre una especie de soporte de madera inconsciente.

―Si... con nosotros... yace... corrupto... pero... después de consumir... ―Respondió otra, ésta, era mucho más grave, sin embargo no importaba el tono, ambas, parecían estar distantes, representaban un sonido que jamás había sido escuchado, y que nadie debía escuchar, no ocupaban un lugar bajo las leyes normales de la física...

Devon... confundido y con grandes dificultades para mantener todo a su alrededor quieto, en vez de realizar miles y miles de vueltas sin sentido, empieza a levantarse lentamente con grandes incomodidades a su espalda, volteando a ver la molestia observa una gran estatua de una mujer, similar a Krystal... se levanta del suelo y observa la estructura, que debía tener al menos dos metros y medio de alto, efectivamente, ten;ia el mismo aspecto que Krystal, a excepción del cabello, que resultaba muy largo, llegando hasta más o menos la cintura, sus brazos estaban abiertos y estaba cubierta en gran parte por un vestido largo que llegaba hasta sus pies, colgaba de su torso con dos delgadas tiras y se formaba un escote permitiendo ver la pierna derecha, la estatua... no lucía hecha por algun metal que el conociera... no comprendía... no podía recordar como había llegado a tal lugar, alguien... alguien lo había metido allí, en un complejo sistema de túneles oscuros, si era capaz de ver la estatua se debía a dos antorchas ubicadas a los lados del estrecho "pasillo" a la altura de los hombros, en ese momento, distinguió algo que brillaba con curioso fulgor al ritmo tembloroso de las llamas... justo en la frente de la estatua: Una especie de pequeña piedra, que resaltaba con un color diferente a la estatua que lucía un color semejante a la madera, la piedra resplandecía de color blanco-celeste...

Desviando su atención de la estatua palpó su cinturón y notó como no estaba su blaster, y ningún artilugio tecnológico que tenía consigo antes de estar aquí, observó sus pantalones y notó las piernas estaban manchadas con un líquido rojizo y otro negro, ambos dispersos en una huellas semi reptilinias, tratando de ignorar todo realizó media vuelta y observó como ante él se mostraba un pasillo extrañamente iluminado, como si la luz del sol cruzara por una ventana o algo similar, varios metros más al fondo no se podía distinguir iluminación, sin embargo la que había le permitía ver un portal hacia una habitación a unos pasos desde donde estaba Devon, quien inmediatamente empezó a caminar en dirección al lugar, y al estar ubicado en el umbral de la entrada observó una pequeña habitación, que brillaba a pesar de que no habían entradas de luz.

Era pequeña, agua formaba charcos en las esquinas posteriores, y en medio de los dos charcos había una prenda que reconocía perfectamente, muchos restos de la ropa azul y negra de Krystal, en la pared del fondo había un conjunto de manchas rojas y en la habitación completa un olor fétido...

―Krystal?... qué están haciendo ellos aquí?... ― Pensó Devon, se alejaba de la habitación rápidamente y decidió continuar con el camino manteniendo su paso acelerado a pesar de que significase ingresar en la sección oscura al fondo había una gran iluminación y...

Allí se encontraba Vivienne... colgando del techo con una cuerda rodeando su cuello...

Devon aceleró su camino y cuando finalmente entró en esa sección, no era capáz de ver a su amiga en lado alguno pero encontró a sus pies pequeñas manchas de lo que debería ser el mismo líquido que se encontraba en su ropa... sacudió su cabeza y se palmó las mejillas... estaba alucinando... y ésto... ya había sufrido algo similar antes...

-Flash Back-

―No tendrán nuestro apoyo... ―Decía una voz grave, en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos.

―Se debían tomar medidas más extremas... pero... sería demasiado... ―Anadió otra más aguda, y mantenía profundo arrepentemiento en cada palabra pronunciada, a diferencia de la otra... esta parecía provenir de un ser vivo.

―En verdad... fue terrible... ―Mencionó una más lejana manifestando decepción...

-Fin del Flashback-

Devon observó a su alrededor y apreció con atención la habitación, ese mismo extraño aroma todavía permanecía en el aire, esta vez... más confundido miró por donde se continuaba el camino, hacia el fondo de esta habitación, en dirección contraria por donde había entrado, era capáz de observar casi al final de todo un pequeño punto de luz... y pensando en una posible salida se dirigió hacia allí, una vez más se rodeaba de oscuridad en ese pasillo como túnel, y cuando se encontraba tan adentro que casi no podía distinguir desde donde había venido algo rasguñó su brazo derecho, y a continuación escuchó como alguien corría a lo lejos...

―Alguien... por favor... necesitamos ayuda! ―Escuchó Devon, esa era la voz de Fox o más bien el eco de ella, pues escuchaba el lamento en toda la oscuridad rebotando sin fin aparente.

―Fox? ―Cuestionó Devon, no mostraba seguridad exacta de lo que estaba haciendo, entre la oscuridad levantaba la mirada y rogaba que un pequeño photon fuera capáz de permitirle distinguir la situación.

―Devon! Ayuda! ―Recibió la rápida y desesperada respuesta, pero mientras se encontrara allí, todo no era más sino un reclamo de la oscuridad... otro rasguño había llamado la atención de Devon, éste, se encontraba cruzando su pierna, y había logrado que se agachara y con sus manos tratase de cubrir la leve pérdida de sangre, que empezaba a marchar sobre la tela de su pantalón.

―Quién está allí? ―Cuestionó Devon observando a los alrededores y cegado por la oscuridad.

―El inicio... de la vida... ―Exclamó una voz a lo lejos, y mostró gran dificultad para hablar debido a la risa... estaba riendo mientras lo decía todo.

―Estás por el camino equivocado... regresa! ―Gritó la voz de Vivienne interviniendo en innumerables lamentos que de repente empezaron a surgir de niveles superiores en los que se encontraba , Devon, tapó sus oídos y empezó a correr de regreso sin titubear, sufriendo en el proceso un sinnúmero de heridas en todo su cuerpo, al estar una vez más en la habitación y rodeado de luz se desplomó contra el suelo inconsciente, los cortes habían alcanzado incluso su cuello, no podía continuar...

* * *

―Devon... debes buscar otra ruta... ―Decía Vivienne en sus sueños, al mismo tiempo se mostraba ante él una ruta hacia la izquierda de su posición actual, la zona incluía antorchas encendidas a lo largo de un corredor aunque al final de éste solo se msotraba un vacío... con algo moviéndose "asustado" en su interior...

Devon abrió sus ojos y sintió parcialmente sus fuerzas renovadas, esa especie de aviso por parte de su amiga, aunque solo haya sido un recuerdo de su mente, al mismo tiempo le había mostrado un camino... pero estaba confundido, parecía que simplemente el jamás habría cerrado los ojos...

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió caminando rápidamente hacia el pasillo, al empezar a recorrerlo, observó grandes perturbaciones en el espacio vacío del "fondo"levemente iluminado por el último par de antorchas, el juego de luces que ocurría por allí lo mantenía preguntándose por lo que en verdad le esperaba allí, las antorchas quedaron atrás y el finalmente se internaba en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, sin embargo se detuvo y admiró el espacio más denso, rápidamente recibió un golpe en su mejilla derecha que lo tiró al suelo, no fue capáz de ver exactamente lo que lo golpeó, sin embargo un extraño jadeo era emitido por lo que sea que lo golpeara, de pronto el suelo sobre el que se encontraba apoyado con sus 4 extremidades se destruye y cae por varios metros hacia un subnivel, a pesar de eso su impacto no resultó tan devastador como aquel que propinó el golpe:

Parecía a rápida vista un Lightfoot, sin embargo tenía una membrana negra mucho más grande alrededor del cuello, su cuerpo era de color rojo, y poseía unas fauces con colmillos gigantescos, con atrevimiento se acercó y abrió sus ojos, pero quitó la mano al sentir de pronto una extraña quemazón en sus dedos, sin embargo pudo observarlos completamente: Un masivo amarillo, casi ácido, se alejó caminando hacia atrás y de pronto un obstáculo le evitó continuar, al voltear, se había encontrado con una reja de prisión, a pesar de la notable oscuridad distinguía en el suelo una piedra muy curiosa, era un "Pedernal de agua", en una exploración a unas cuevas Vivienne le había enseñado, son una piedra que pueden provocar chispas al rasgar cualquier superficie, pero se le decía Pedernal de agua, por que a pesar de eso tendía a encontrarse en lugares húmedos y musgosos, la levantó desesperadamente del suelo, y la golpeó de manera horizontal contra los barrotes, el destello momentáneo mostró al fondo de la reja, sentado a pie de la pared a un Falco sujeto de cadenas desde sus muñecas, con toda la ropa llena de ese líquido anteriormente visto.

―Devon... estás allí? ―Escuchó el lobo, agachaba la mirada mientras se sujetaba la frente debido a la gran incomprensión de toda la situación en sí.

―Si... Falco... ―Respondió enderezando su espalda, a continuación realizó otro golpe con el que iluminó por otro semisegundo la reja, aunque esta vez Falco había levantado la mirada y notó como todo el líquido había sido en verdad vomitado por su parte. ―Falco? ― Cuestionó al no atreverse a creerle a sus ojos.

―Tenían... rifles... y más armas... se llevaron a Fox... y a todos... ―La voz de Falco se hacía pedazos mientras hablaba y cada vez resultaba más difícil creer que sea el mismo guerrero por el que se lo conocía.

―Tratará de sacarte de allí... ― Dijo Devon soportándose en la reja, tomando en cuenta que su estado no era mejor, y no sabía lo que Falco había visto de él exactamente.

―Está diseñado para no tener salida... no solo me han _contaminado, _se que no vés... pero me he roto las piernas..._ ― _Dijo Falco, esta vez, su voz se acompaño de una rendición y sumisión plena, inexpugnable.

―Conseguiré una salida... buscaré a los demás y regresaré a sacarte de aquí... ―Dijo Devon, suspiró profundo y se alejó de la reja.

―Me... puedes prestar eso que... iluminó? ―Cuestionó Falco, mantenía una migaja de interés, como un leve deseo de vivir en sus palabras.

―No... se consumió... ― Dijo Devon, era obvio que había mentido, pero Falco no fue capáz de comprender entre sus manos lo que había, así que debía mantener la fuente de luz lejos de su camarada, debía comprender, que en el momento en que el mismo observara su imagen en algún reflejo pasajero, sería víctima irremediable de la locura, no importara que tan fuerte fuera. ―Estaré aquí pronto... ― Concluyó, guiándose con la reja tipo prisión que había continuó su camino en orientación hacia la derecha, pero solo continuaba, estaba seguro que se encontraba a gran distancia de Falco ahora, pero toda la estrucutra era una prisión hasta que el tacto del metal se alejó finalmente, y con sus ojos, ahora tremendamente agudos en la oscuridad observó un ancho corredor entre murallas nuevamente, ahora, poseía más versatilidad casi e sentía parte de la oscuridad, incluso su juicio parecía mucho mejor que hace unos segundos, y se cuestionaba si valía la pena dejar a Falco allí y no encontrar una forma inmediata de sacarlo, pero justo cuando el castillo de naipes de sus pensamientos se había forjado la figura femenina de Vivienne con sus suéter fue vista ocupando el centro del corredor, arrastrada y sujetada por dos sombras de cada uno de sus brazos, incluso distinguió las fibras del sueter y de la ropa agitándose confrome continuaban en el camino, empezó a correr desesperadamente tras ella, pero era imposible acercarse, las sombras con pasos lentos llevaban una delantera mucho más extensa.

Entonces la imagen de un lobo en frente de su rostro le hizo caer, de cabello plateado, ojos negros e inmersivos como el mar y una expresión de lástima en sus fáuces, lo recordaba, el mosntruo que causó que se arrestara a ambos, que se les excluyera y discriminara, la causa de las lágrimas y el sufrimiento de Vivienne, todo...

Pero, de todos los momentos en los que pudo manifestarse un recuerdo tenía que ser allí, cuando el mismo lugar reflejaba la personalidad y las intenciones de la Asociación De Altheros, A.D.A, la organización científica más enferma de destrucción que jamás habría existido, creyentes en que un agente, un pequeño organismo al que se denominó Altheros podría cambiar el mundo...

Después del sobresalto inicial se levantó del suelo y rasgando el pedernal contra el muro a su izquierda se permitió observar a un ser al límite del cruce, delgado, pequeño, y concentrado hacia Devon debido a la iluminación provocada, tan pronto las chispas se apagaron, Devon se recostó contra el muro y se agachó sujetando su cabeza entre sus piernas, en cuanto más pequeño fuera, más difícil resultaría para el ser alcanzarlo.

Los pasos se acercaban y mientras sus pupilas se engrandecían observaba las extremidades delgadas, la cabeza que se sacudía de un lado a otro como si el cuello estuviera roto, el cuerpo pasó justo por delante como un autómata con su objetivo fijado, de pronto varios golpes entre los barrotes empezaron a ser escuchados, el ser había impuesto su extremidad superior mientras caminaba como si jugase, Devon trató de recuperar la tranquilidad, el solo ver esas delgadas piernas pasar delante de él había sido atemorizante, habían un conjunto de vendas rodeándolas y arrastrándose, la reptilínea piel también emitía el líquido grotesco, aunque a diferencia de todo lo que había encontrado salía del cuerpo por cada paso, había sido capáz de escuchar incluso el goteo de éste contra el suelo.

―Solo respira y continúa... ―Decía Devon en susurros como una oración, entonces, empezó a caminar en dirección de la salida de esa bestia y al llegar al cruce descubrió como cientos de cuerpos descansaban tirados a cada lado de ese nuevo corredor, amontonados como escondrijos, cubiertos de sangre inenditificablemente, si... era capáz de distinguir el vivo aroma de la sangre emenando de los muros, y reconoció lo completamente diferente que era ésta de esa extraña sustancia que había visto desde su aparición en esta zona, los pedidos al Dios en el que creía solo estaban en: "Que no sea ninguno de ellos"

Pero el lugar jugaba con su mente cuando escuchaba respiraciones estrechas desde los cuerpos, como si a un ejército le hicieran respirar despacio debajo de una montaña, descansante en el pecho.

―Vivienne? ― Empezó a hablar sin sentido. ―Dónde? ― Cuestionó, mientras volteaba hacia las filas de cadáveres donde cada uno de ellos poseía su rostro robado.

Cayó al suelo inmóvil, sus ojos abiertos le engañaban con la mirada de Vivienne, con su rostro agitado, sudado, y sus ojos dormilones... encantadores, pero su mirada se alejó de él cuando desde su cuello había sido sujetado y arrastrado a los largo del pasillo, mientras las lágrimas trataban de abrise paso entre las manchas de sangre que salían de su cuerpo...

Ahora no sabía si era un sueño, una ilusión, o una pesadilla, solo estaba allí... levantándose nueamente como un ser ahora sin alma y mirando a su alrededor desde donde niebla oscura se acercaba un modelo de esos... demonios, en verdad, eran tan grandes como la estatua de Vivienne que había visto no hace mucho, o... quien sabe cuanto tiempo, los ojos no eran color ladrillo como creía, eran negros, pero más que la oscuridad misma, sus brazos más parecían ramas de un arbol cortadas estúpidamente y abiertas en diversas direcciones, y sus piernas, raíces de miles de años.

Con un golpe violento lo sujetó del cuello y de la cara mientras lo acercaba así, Devon trató de forzar sus brazos, pero eran tan poco uniformes que no sabía como empezar, sin embargo, desviando su atención de éstos sujetó el cuello del ser, que a pesar de ser como piedra era su única oportunidad de intentar algo para resistirse, ahora todo se había convertido en una fuerza de voluntad de quien quería vivir más... pero Devon estaba confundido, y si ya todos estaban muertos? Y si Falco tan solo era un superviviente de segundos? Y si todo solo fuera mejor si terminaba aquí? ... el lazo imperfecto de sus dedos se hacía débil conforme todo su cuerpo temblaba de dolor... aunque un espontáneo flujo de energía se apoderó de sí, abriendo las fauces y apretando los párpados mordío y desgarró el cuello del ser abruptamente y sin control alguno, esperándose ríos de sangre dignos de una matanza, se sorprendió cuando no sintió más que aire abrazando su cara, el ser soltaba a Devon mientras él se limpiaba con sus manos la boca de un nauseabundo sabor, el gigante caía justo a sus pies...

Incapaz de creer lo que había hecho y la fuerza sobrenatural que lo había poseído se alejó caminando con dificultad del cuerpo entre la oscuridad, que ahora más bien era como un niebla levemente espesa que impedía su vista a más de 3 metros, no era consciente de como había llegado a un cadaver reposando en el suelo justo delante de una pared, pues creía por un momento que estaba en un espacio demasiado grande como para ser limitado.

"_Escribo ésto con el dolor de la ignorancia... todos estos años pensé que estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo o me mantenía así como para lidiar con ésto... ahora, no sé quien esté leyendo ésto, pero quiero que sepas, que a este punto no hay salida clara, no hay puerta que lleve a otra habitación, o corredor que dirija a una salida a menos que comprendas, lo que es un engaño y lo que está lo más lejos posible de serlo, debes salir de aquí pronto, ésto... no es... solo una pesadilla... busca una salida, en mi mano derecha encontrarás un arma, llevátela, en la izquierda, las municiones, dentro del cargador de ésta arma hay un mapa improvizado que te llevará a las profundidades de ÉSTO, donde está la salida y el centro de todo... _

_No tengo más que escribir, solo... buena suerte."_

Una nota suicida, pues el arma, está sostenida justo al lado de su cabeza, cubierta por una compleja máscara que le cubría no solo la cara, sino la cabeza entera y hasta parte de los hombros, la ropa era un pantalón verde opaco y una camisa pintada de rojo desgarrador, sea quien sea, ha expandido su tiempo de vida, aumentó sus probabilidades de resistir, y no dejarse apoderar del monstruo horrendo que nacía en él.

―Qué hiciste? ―Cuestionó el "cadaver" de pronto levantándose y sacudiendo toda la parte superior de su cuerpo en círculos. ―Problemas internos, no? ―Continuó... Devon sacudió su cabeza y volteando salió corriendo lejos del horrible lugar.

Esas palabras... esos "problemas internos"...

Devon era el individuo que le pidió a Vivienne que exploraran.

Fue él quien violó las reglas.

Fue él quien entró en el sistema.

Fue él quien se burló de la asociación.

Fue él, culpable, de toda la burla ante la que fueron expuestos, del destierro moderno, de la tortura, del dolor...

Ahora todo tenía sentido, cuando ellos acusaron a A.D.A., la organización infernal, ellos desataron la "realidad" de su "Atheros" de las tribus antiguas, del nuevo "renacer" y el misterio de ese planeta... ahora se convertía en el futuro de todo... pero había... esperanza por más pequeña que fuera...

―Fín del capítulo―

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, agradezco todas las lecturas que he recibido y sus reviews, en verdad Gracias. =).


End file.
